Possession
by MaLady335
Summary: Before Radditz came to destroy Earth a reconnaissance team picked up a sample of the planets population. One of those poor sods is taken as Frieza's personal pet. TW: Rape, Physical/Emotional Abuse, Manipulation, and Slavery. The sequel The End Doesn't Mean It's Over is up.
1. Chapter 1: Sample

There is no real good way to explain what happened. I was walking home in the middle of town minding my own goddamn business when suddenly I'm being flown at freakishly fast speeds.

My phone flew out of my hands as my mind tried to catch up with the current state of my body. I was being held by what looked like a purple guy with weird points coming out of his head.

Glancing down I realized how high up I was and proceeded to dig my fingers into the man's arm that was wrapped around my middle. He didn't seem to notice I was frozen in panic as we passed over the whole continent before we came to a stop.

The guy continued to carry me into some weird looking space ship as I attempted to thaw myself out enough so I could escape or at least ask what the hell was going on.

He didn't say anything as he tossed me into a room with a group of about 15 other people. They were all huddled together and I found myself drifting towards them, finding comfort in numbers.

The ship shook for a moment and a panicked groan escaped the cluster of people as we tried to grasp what was happening. The room was completely bare except for us and there was no way to tell how much time passed.

Without warning the ship shook again and we all drew closer together but were able to keep our fearful noises to ourselves.

The door opened and a different guy came in. He was blue with a strange almost alligator like face. He motioned for us to follow. When we didn't immediately come towards the door he created a ball of light within his hand and shot it at the nearby wall.

The force of the blast slammed us into the far wall. Terrified, the huddle hurried to comply fearful of what a blast like that could do to us. Another guy was outside the door and he walked behind us as we were lead down several corridors that all looked the same.

It was only as we passed by a large window that I realized we were in space.

'We are screwed.' I thought.

The blue guy stopped in front of a large version of the very same style of door that seemed to fill this place. It slide open Star Trek style as the guy in back hustled us in.

The room was large, with a huge window the size of one wall that observed star systems that our race had never even seen. There was little in the room other than several other aliens. It seemed the most important one sat in a hovering throne atop several stairs. He looked down at us with a bored expression on his face.

"Lord Frieza, here is a sample of the main species on the liveable planet in the system." The blue guy said in a language I couldn't identify but could somehow understand.

As the guy continued on my mind began to separate from my body, 'disassociating' as my therapist would say. My emotions were dulled as my eyes scanned the room allowing my mind to absorb as much information as possible.

The important alien was very different from all the other aliens in the room. It looked vaguely reptilian with it's tail and skin. But it's horns and seeming carapace gave an almost insect like impression. Physically it seemed very delicate with it's almost child like height.

However the way everyone else was at attention except for it made it clear it was the big wig around here.

'I'm just gonna assume everyone's a guy till I'm corrected.' I thought noting that there wasn't 2 of the same species in the whole room besides us.

There was only the one exit unless you counted the most likely sealed window into space. All of the aliens were wearing the same uniform suggesting at worst an invading army and at best a research group.

"….With such a weak populace it would make an easy take and quite a sell with it's varied environments and secluded area." The blue guy continued answering my unasked question, 'So at best slavery, at worst extinction.'

My eyes scanned my fellow humans noting the amount of panic and denial everyone was barely containing. Several people were crying. One guy caught my eye. His eyes were filled with rage and he was shaking with his attempt to control himself. As my mind clicked he began to move. I wasn't able to reach him before he pushed his way out of our safety huddle.

"NO" he yelled with clenched fists, "YOU CANNOT DO THIS, WE WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE OUR PLANET LIKE IT'S SOME PIECE OF PROPERTY." The important alien raised his eyebrow as he lazily floated his throne over to the shaking man.

"Really?" The alien said in a menacingly calm voice, "And how do you expect to protect your planet from this?" He raised his hand pointing his finger at the man. I launched myself passed the terrified people around me.

"YOUR GRACE" I yelled kneeling so quickly that my knees banged against the floor with a loud flop.

My hands up and my head down hoping to come across as submissive and respectful as possible.

"We are a humble and naive people who have no experience with an empire as great as yours." I started much more calmly, taking the fact I was still alive as a move to continue.

"Surely you can forgive this mans transgressions for fear has clouded his better judgment, so he could not treat you with the respect you deserve."

I focused on keeping my body as still as possible as I saw the floating throne come into my field of vision.

I kept my head down till it was lifted by small fingers forcing me to give eye contact to the unknown force that was planning on destroying everything I had ever known.

"What a polite little thing." He said as he raised his other hand behind him and blasted the rest of the group with a ball of light.

Their screams were cut short as a black burn mark as all that was left of the 15 other people I had found temporary shelter with.

"Doesn't it look like a Saiyan Zarbon?" He said as he turned my head left to right, observing me like cattle up for auction.

"Yes they look almost identical except for the lack of a tail." Zarbon seemed to be the pale green guy with a long dark green braid, jeweled earrings, and a matching headdress. He seemed completely unfazed by watching a group of people being slaughtered only 10ft away from him.

"You must be female then" Frieza said. I froze as he pulled back my shirt to take a look down my top, "I wonder if they can breed with Saiyan's." He seemed to be thinking aloud as he released my shirt.

"You would make a good pet for Vegeta, he has been doing his work right lately." He grabbed my chin then, forcing me to look at him.

"But it would be a waste of a good pet if you got pregnant. Can't have those monkeys breeding all over the ship," a few of the men chuckled, "I guess I'll keep you. I haven't had a pet in years." He then released me and floated back to his original spot at the center of room.

"Dodoria have her examined, and taken to my chambers to be cleaned and changed." Dodoria was apparently a pink alien with large ears who didn't seem to be too happy with doing the mundane task of dealing with me.

He grabbed me by the arm and lead me out of the room. His grip was hard but didn't hurt as I attempted to keep up with his fast stride.

With such a fast pace of events I barely even registered entering what I assumed was the medical wing. I was passed to another man who proceeded to prod at me with a number of instruments. Thankfully these instruments didn't require me to do anything other than sit there. I was still out of my body, in a sense. Nothing felt 'real', it all seemed too bizarre to be actually happening.

"She appears to be in perfect health." The doctor said before placing another small device on my arm.

I yelped in pain as it pinched me.

"Now she should be safe from anything she could come into contact with on the ship." He stated as he removed the device.

Three very small holes bubbled with blood as the doctor whipped it with some kind of cloth that left a tingly sensation. Once the blood was whipped away the wound closed up with astounding speed. Dodoria grabbed me once again, not giving me any time to be impressed with their technology.

He lead me down several corridors, each of which was oddly empty till we reached another door identical to the others except larger. Dodoria entered with me in tow, finally releasing me from his tight grip as the door closed behind us.

"The bathroom is that way," He pointed at one door, "And you can find clothes in there." He pointed at another door next to the bathroom.

"If you plan on being alive by tomorrow I would do as Frieza ordered. He hates being disobeyed even more than he hates waiting." With that he turned around and left the room.

The door sliding shut as I collapsed face first onto the floor as feeling began to return to my body like a speeding train.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

My face was still planted on the cool floor as my mind attempted to process everything that just happened.

'I feel like I'm gonna be sick' I thought.

Standing on shaky legs I held back the tears as I walked into the bathroom. If I was in a different state of mind I would have been impressed at the pool sized bathtub that seemed to constantly be filtered with warm, clean water.

However my mind was much more preoccupied with coming to grips with being someone's possession. I got out of my clothes without even thinking as I slid into the tub.

Taking a deep breath I allowed myself to drift to the bottom and only then did I scream as loudly as I could. When I ran out of breath I broke the surface.

Tears began to run down my face as I tried to stop thinking about how everything I had ever known was gonna be destroyed and sold. I tried to think of anything else as the group of people who I had just watched die passed through my eyes. I thought of the small old woman who had patted my back as I entered the group.

'No, I can't think about it. There is no way I can deal with this right now.'

I put those memories and emotions into a small box that I wrapped up and set aside.

Now that they were contained I could shake the box and remember the facts but I could put it down before the emotional impact of what happened could hit me. It's hard to say how long I drifted in the tub suppressing what just happened before I blinked as if waking up from a dream.

Remembering what I was suppose to do I swam over to the side where several bottles sat. Unable to read any of the labels I smelled them and decided on a vaguely minty, flowery smell for my hair.

'So if that guy..Dodo?...Dodoria is right then if I just do what I'm told, when I'm told maybe I can make it through this.' I sighed knowing that it was unlikely that I would get an easy way out.

Dipping my head under the water I came up and washed the rest of me in daze.

'Even if I get back home they are just gonna kill me with everyone else. Would escaping really be worth it.'

I got up and grabbed one of the large fluffy towels that were stashed on a nearby counter.

'Would he even use these? They would look like a blanket on him.' Now that my thoughts drifted to Frieza I began to assess my odds.

I wrapped up my hair and left the extravagantly large bathroom.

'Lord Frieza. Huh, he seems like the entitled type.' I thought scanning the luxuriously sized room.

Going through the door Dodoria had pointed out as the closet I saw a long empty room.

"Ok now how am I suppose to find something to wear in here? It's empty." I asked out loud before leaning against the wall.

The wall I leaned against then glowed before pushing me away as several shelves came out. Turning around I saw several different kinds of cloths in the shelves.

'Well that answers that question.'

It took me a lot of poking and prodding before I found some cloths that looked like they could fit me. They were in the back of the long, almost hallway like room. I found some underwear in a drawer but no bras.

Slipping one on I looked through the drawers for some actual clothes. It seemed like they were all dresses that looked a little small. Putting it on I realized it stretched and hugged my torso and hips.

Feeling self conscious I smoothed down the sides glad to see that it spread out around my thighs. Giving my some breathing room. Leaving the closet I found myself still alone and having no idea what to do with myself.

The bedroom itself was large with a stupidly huge bed that could hold almost 6 of me.

'Does the guy tumble in his sleep or something? Why does anyone need a bed that big?'

The walls were completely bare expect for one window to the left of the bed.

Not a single picture or plant to give the place any personality.

'Does this guy not have any personal items.'

There was also a large couch near the door that did look pretty comfy. Hugging myself for comfort I decided to take a seat on the couch. Sighing I began spreading out the skirt of my dress.

The hem stopped at my knees making me very self conscious of the fact that I hadn't shaved in several weeks.

'I'm enslaved by an alien and I'm worried about how my legs look.' I huffed in annoyance at policing my own body.

Gripping the soft purple fabric of my dress I was startled as I heard the door slide open. Suddenly all of my nervous energy evaporated as I sat up straight and stared straight ahead at the unadorned wall. I heard soft footsteps approach as I focused on keeping my breathing even.

"Not a bad choice, but I might have picked something different." He grabbed the hem of my skirt and rubbed the fabric between his fingers.

I looked up at him to only now notice he was wearing a head piece that covered one ear and had a pink screen that went over his eye.

With me sitting, we were almost eye to eye.

"Well get naked. While medical says your healthy I want to examine you personally." He stated turning to look me in the eye.

I gave him a glare that had him narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"Is there a problem PET?" He sneered.

"If you wanted me naked then why did you tell me to get some clothes in the first place?" It was only after I finished speaking did I realize that I probably shouldn't have said that.

Keeping my head up I forced myself to remain as collected as possible.

He smirked, "Well my pet's a bit cheeky huh." Amused he pinched my cheek to chuckle at my child like whine.

"Now get undressed." His tone was firm, displaying that I had no say in the matter.

Standing up I tossed the dress over my head. I only became nervous as I glanced over to see him staring at me as I slipped off the underwear. He looked me up and down with a very critical look.

"Now sit over on the bed." Feeling very uncomfortable I focused on keeping my stride and breath even, instead of the footsteps and gaze behind me.

Sitting on the cushy bed he walked up to me taking off his headgear and what I presumed was some kind of armor or uniform. Thankfully he kept his shorts on.

My relief was short lived as his small, soft hands grazed over the top of my thighs. I held back my sounds of discomfort as he pushed himself between my legs, his eyes focusing on my face.

"You know I've noticed Saiyan females as well as your species have these but I never cared for them myself." Without even a 'how do you do' he grabbed my left breast and began rolling my nipple between his fingers.

"They are a secondary sex characteristics." For some reason I felt like talking in biological terms.

"Really? I noticed other mammalian species also have these," He gave my nipple a little squeeze as it had hardened. "But I never realized they could be seen as attractive."

"Well they are for feeding children and some people believe the bigger the breast the more milk you can produce." I said barely keeping my breath at a normal rate.

I tried to ignore what he was doing, but creeping tendrils of arousal came in around my wall of self preservation. He huffed before moving on to lifting up my arms and forcing my legs farther apart so he could look at me fully.

"Do all humans grow hair in such bizarre places?" I blushed embarrassed.

"For the most part yes." I whispered growing more and more uncomfortable as his hands drifted over my belly to grab my sides.

His grip on my sides was so light that when he moved his hands I gave a giggle.

"Interesting reaction." He then began to tickle me.

I flopped back laughing as I attempted to shimmy away from his hands. In my laughing fit I didn't realize I had moved myself almost completely onto the bed. My legs spread wide with Frieza's knees keeping them that way.

The panic that I had temporarily forgotten about came roaring back as he pulled my knees up with his hands so he could slide in closer to me. His knees were grazing the backs of my thighs as his eyes gazed quizzically down at my vagina. I felt my face grow warm as I found myself covering my eyes in embarrassment.

"My, my you even turn colors. Now don't do that." He pulled my hands away from my face before pulling me up into a sitting position.

His eyes went back to my breasts as his left hand returned to rolling my nipple between his fingers.

"You say you can feed your young with these?" Before I could begin to answer his soft dark lips encircled my nipple.

My mouth which I had opened to talk then came out with a quiet groan. I felt him smirk as he sucked. My thighs clamped around him in response. He pulled away from me leaving a cold wet sensation on my breast as I took a deep breath.

"Well no wonder your males find it so interesting, its an erogenous zone." He commented to himself, like I was some new creature to be observed and pawed at.

"I'm assuming this is where your actual genitalia is?" His knowing tone spoke volumes as his hand dived right in between my legs.

"My you are wet." I had turned my gaze to the far wall in an attempt to try and disassociate like I had before.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He hissed out.

Not wanting to know what would happen if he got angry while having his fingers exploring my vagina I turned to look him in the eyes.

"See that wasn't so hard." His mocking tone only adding to my discomfort as I felt two of his fingers exploring around my labia.

I gave a low moan as I felt him reach my clitoris. His pupils expanded as his intense gaze stayed focused on my flushed face.

"This is definitely different." He stated as he moved his two fingers away to stroke it with his thumb.

My body moved closer to him even though the last thing I wanted was for him to continue.

His other hand slide down my thigh, petting me before pushing it down onto the bed. Now even more spread out his frightening stare left my face to drift down to his hand stroking me. Giving my poor clitoris a break he moved down finding my entrance easily.

I squeezed the blankets between my fingers as I felt him put 2 fingers into me. His eyes seemed to be almost mesmerized by my body taking them in. He stayed quiet for once as he took a deep breath before he began to stroke my clitoris again with his thumb.

His left hand squeezed my thigh as his lips parted ever so slightly at the slight wet sounds that his hands were making. My breaths grew deeper as he added a third finger before he started to gently thrust his fingers in and out of me. I found myself pushing my feelings of violation aside since they weren't going to get me anywhere.

'What's really the harm in just enjoying myself.'

I tried to just focus on the physical sensations as my eyes drifted closed. Frieza didn't seem to like that too much since he gave my nipple a flick. I jumped and yelped at the unexpected pain.

"Keep your eyes on me pet. I don't like to be ignored." It was hard to read his expression outside of 'don't do it again'.

His fingers began to thrust more quickly as the pain melted into pleasure in a way that I could tell was unhealthy, but at the moment I didn't really care. I kept my body from thrusting back even as I slumped down onto my elbows.

My thighs quivered as his thrusts grew harsher, now really grinding his knuckles into my labia in a surprisingly arousing way. He seemed to know I was getting close as he sat up more. Now he was planted squarely between my thighs making me visualize something else being thrust into me.

I gave a whimper as my vaginal muscles clinched his fingers in my orgasm. His fingers thrust more slowly as my thighs had found their way to squeezing his waist. Finally he stopped, allowing my body to slump onto the bed.

"Well I can say you won't be a total waste. You're amusing at the least." His voice sounded perfectly even as my breaths came out in pants.

Leaning over me so we were face to face I saw his hand drift into my vision. In some sort of post orgasmic stupor I licked my lips before parting them slightly. Deciding to take the invitation he rested his fingers on my lips.

I sucked them into my mouth finding the situation more arousing then I should have. My tongue stroked between his fingers as he watched intently. He gave a heavy sigh before rolling off of me and crawling up and under the covers.

The room suddenly grew dark without any knowable cue. It seemed like my job was done but I suddenly felt very self conscious of my sweaty naked body.

My nerves seemed to return as I felt too anxious to go get my cloths so I just crawled under the blankets naked. Hopefully I won't regret this too much in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: There is No Forgiveness

I'm not sure how long it took me to actually get to sleep but it felt like hours. My thoughts wouldn't stop and knowing he was just on the other side of the bed kept me up till my eyes just wouldn't stay open.

When I woke up I felt a tremendous weight on my chest. I wanted to move but found my head trapped by a horn running right under my chin. Frieza seemed to have found me in his sleep and curled up to me like I was a hot water bottle.

His breath was ghosting against my collarbone as his arms had laced their way around my torso. I felt how his tail had coiled around my left leg while his legs were curled around my pelvis. My right arm felt cold and stiff as I lifted it from off the side of the bed.

'Are you kidding me. He followed me to the edge of the bed.' I sighed as his tail tightened around my thigh for a moment before relaxing.

Lord Frieza gave an annoyed groan as he snuggled further into my chest.

"I don't wanna get up." Grumbling as he moved about forcing my head to follow him since one of his horns kept me pinned.

He gave me another squeeze before sitting up. Rubbing his eyes in a cute way as he woke up. He ruined the cute moment by giving me that smug look that seemed to be glued onto his face.

"You mammals are so warm. It makes it hard to get out of bed." His tail unwound from my leg before he slid off the bed.

"I have to get some work done." He started as he went into the closet to grab a new set of armor to wear.

"Someone will be in to get you something to eat before bringing you to me." Putting his eye piece back on he looked over at me.

"I expect you to behave. Don't make me regret sparing your life." With that light hearted pep talk he left me alone, again.

Sighing I still felt exhausted. I rolled out of the bed and went into the closet, noting that the clothes that were scattered on the floor were now missing. Since it seemed like all of the cloths were mostly the same I just grabbed one at random.

When I left the closet I jumped being startled by the sudden appearance of a man in the room. He was holding a tray of what I assumed was food in his pale blue hands. Taking it from him I gave him a tentative thank you before sitting down to eat on the couch.

Unsure of where to begin with the strange looking food I took a chunk out of the purple looking meat. While it looked like a dyed cut of beef it had a fish taste too it and was actually pretty good. The juice that sat on the tray was sweet. I actually found myself enjoying my meal. The cloud around my thoughts drifted away for a few minutes as I tried all this new food. Finishing up I hesitantly placed the tray on one of the side tables before going back to the man who hadn't moved since I sat down.

"Follow me." He turned and walked out of the room.

Glad I wasn't being dragged around this time I kept pace with him worried about getting lost. The farther we got the more crowded the hallways became. Suddenly I felt a large hand grab me by the forearm before pulling me into a bulky chest.

"Now where do you think your going?" I looked up to only focus on the large set of sharp teeth smiling down at me.

My escort turned around at my whimpering and before he could say anything, got a swift punch in the face that had him smacking into the wall. He slumped down unconscious as I realized the crowd that was in the hallway were swiftly moving past the big guy bruising my arm.

"Now why don't you come with me? Some grubby politician doesn't deserve such an unusual female." He lifted me up to his eye level as I started to hyperventilate.

"Let me go!" I pleaded, "I don't have to go anywhere with you."

He growled annoyed at my refusal.

"Hey! She asked you to let her go." Turning to the voice I was temporarily blind sighted at the three human looking men walking towards us.

"What's it to you monkey?" The teeth in front of me growled out.

The tall bald one came foreword and grabbed him by the wrist that was holding me. He groaned in annoyance and tossed me onto the floor before getting kneed in the face by the bald guy. Groaning in pain he kneeled on the floor as baldy pushed him down.

"Just cause you're an elite doesn't mean you can go doin' whatever you want." The bald guy said.

The other two looked on bored as I stood up.

"Where were you going?" The bald guy asked.

Surprised at being asked an actual question I turned toward my unconscious escort.

"He was suppose to be taking me to Lord Frieza."

The shortest one with the point hair gave me a contemptuous look.

"You belong to Frieza?" Angry pointy hair asked.

I nodded feeling very anxious.

"Well come on, might as well get you there." the bald one said before kicking the guy who attacked me in the face.

He then grabbed the guy who looked almost twice his size and carried him over his shoulder.

The one with the long hair picked up the blue guy who was escorting me as I was lead down several more hallways.

"Thanks" I said, honestly surprised to get any help from anyone in this place.

Baldy shrugged, "What can I say, you look a lot like a girl I used to know back home. I'm Nappa by the way and that's Prince Vegeta and Radditz." He pointed at the angry slice of pie and puffy Sonic hair.

Looking them over I now noticed the tails they had wrapped around their waist.

'Were these the guys I was going to be given to.' I now wondered if I'd be better off with them.

They didn't seem outright terrible.

"So where's home?" I asked enjoying his conversational tone.

"Vegeta-sai," He answered a bit more solemnly.

"Has it been a while since you were home?"

"It was hit by a comet over a decade ago."

"Oh….I'm so sorry to hear that." He seemed surprised that I was honestly sorry about it.

It seemed like he was gonna say more but we arrived at the large door from yesterday.

It slid open to Frieza sitting on his floating throne with an infuriated look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Frieza demanded in a not so dignified voice.

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak to only be hushed by Frieza.

"Pet you tell me what happened." His eyes glaring down at me. I did my best to not move away from his enraged gaze.

"Well I was being taken here like you said I would and that guy attacked me. He knocked out my escort ,"Frieza looked absolutely lived, "But before anything serious happened they showed up and saved me." I stuttered out, feeling very small and powerless.

Frieza floated down towards us and examined the situation. The poor blue guy who was suppose to take me here had woken up and look terrified. Unsure of what to do with the tense silence I stepped towards Lord Frieza. He reached out and pulled me closer to him, examining the bruise forming on my right arm.

"Well Vegeta I'm surprised to see you being so gallant." Frieza said in a drool tone, lifting the fearful tension out of the air.

"It was actually Nappa Lord Frieza." Frieza gave me an annoyed look for correcting him.

"Nappa?" He said as if he had barely even considered the man.

"Well such gallantry should be rewarded don't you say so Zarbon?" Looking past Frieza I saw Zarbon poke at a screen that had no physical base as he agreed with Frieza.

Frieza now turned to the man who attacked me as he started to come too. The man looked up to see Frieza holding my bruised arm and he got a panicked look on his face.

"Do you know what happens to people who try to take my things?" Frieza asked, his tone no longer pleasant.

"LoRD Frieza I'm so SORRY. I….I didn't know.." The man stammered out realizing he made a massive mistake.

"It doesn't matter whether you knew or not." Blood splattered my dress and legs as Frieza's tail impaled itself through the mans abdomen.

Blood rolling down the tip of his tail back into the wound.

"You still did it. NO ONE touches my things." Twisting his tail down he pushed it down through the mans chest.

Blood was flowing down his body into a puddle on the cold floor. The man attempted to gurgle something out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I looked to Frieza, he had a disgusted look on his face as he removed his tail from the now dead man.

"Take it away." He waved at my still living escort who seemed very happy to not be the one getting killed.

"You three leave and try to get something useful done." Frieza sneered out as I couldn't stop staring at the blood dripping from his tail into a small pool on the floor.

His tail shook like a wet dog to remove the blood coating his skin. Several drops splashed me.

"My, my pet your shaking like a leaf." Frieza said releasing my arm to run his hand through my hair.

"Is my little pet tuckered out already." His tone was mocking but I was actually very tired.

Frieza lifted me up and laid me on his lap. He pushed my head into his right shoulder and had my legs dangle over the left side of his throne. Glancing over at the retreating Saiyans I saw Nappa give me a sympathetic nod as he left.

I sighed, exhausted. A hand began to pat and stroke my leg smearing the cooling blood that had splattered there from the now dead man. Finding myself drifting off as the lack of sleep, emotional turmoil, and physical exhaustion caught up with me. My breathing began to sync up with Frieza's and before I fell asleep I remember worrying about the possible effects of what just happened on my delicate mind state.


	4. Chapter 4: Claimed

I'm not sure how long I slept but I woke up in the same position. Freiza's right hand was stroking my arm while his left just rested over my legs. Feeling groggy I cuddled up to him.

He looked down at me for a moment with that smug smile on his face. I now noticed that someone was talking. Glancing over I could see a group of aliens who seemed to be giving Frieza some kind of report.

In an attempt to avoid hearing about whatever atrocities they committed I focused on my breathing. I began to go into myself when I felt Frieza give me a shake. He was giving me an annoyed look as I blinked out of my daze.

"No hiding aloud." Frieza said to me as the men in front of him were still giving their report.

Confused at how he knew what I was doing I tried to find something else to draw my attention away from the awful conversation happening around me. Looking around the room there wasn't much to engross myself with. The only really decorative thing besides Frieza's throne was the huge window.

So I found myself staring at the group. Like seemingly everyone else around here no 2 were alike. The leader was a large purple guy with very similar horns to Frieza. The whole group were an array of colors but one did look very human.

"So the whole quadrant is ready for future development Lord Frieza." The leader finally finished.

"Thank you Ginyu excellent work as always." Frieza said.

"Will there be anything else Lord Frieza?" Ginyu asked.

"Not for now, enjoy your leisure time." Frieza waved them away.

They filed out as Zarbon walked over.

"Are you ready for lunch my lord?" Zarbon asked poking at his floating screen.

"Yes I could use a bite to eat. Has my order come in yet?"

"Not yet my lord they said it should be finished by the end of the day."

"I see. Come pet lets have something to eat." Frieza then hopped out of his throne with me in tow.

He carried me bridal style to a room directly across from the throne room. It looked like an office or a one person dining room with it's large table and single seat. Frieza placed me down on a large pillow next to his chair that I hadn't noticed.

Once he sat down a small yellow fellow came in with several plates of food. When the man left I glared up at Frieza.

"What?" He asked, not even looking at me.

"Why can't I sit in a chair?" I asked with more conviction than I actually had.

"Because you're a pet. Would you give a dog a chair?" He started placing several different pieces of food onto his plate.

"I am not a dog. I am descended from apes and even an untrained ape can sit in a chair." He chuckled.

"How about you can sit in a chair during special occasions. Hm?" He gave me a patronizing pat on the head while I continued to glare at him.

I opened my mouth to speak but Frieza interrupted.

"Don't take my humoring you as an invitation to for you to question my decisions. You're my property remember? Just like your planet will soon be." He started to eat as the knowledge of my planets fate pushed down any rebelliousness I still had.

I stared off to the far wall starting to feel despair creep up the blockade separating me from my emotions. Frieza ruffled my hair to get my attention.

"Now don't pout, your small acts of defiance are amusing. But too a limit. Now eat." He passed down a plate of food.

All of it was still very different from what I was used too. There were noodles that had a sweet taste to them and I once again found myself welcoming all the new types of food. Frieza seemed to eat slowly as the top of his desk began to light up and act as a giant touch screen.

I got curious at what he was doing. I sat on my heels to look at the top of his desk. He seemed to be going over several files that I couldn't read with some kind of map in the upper corner. Frieza didn't seem bothered by me watching so I sat up more as I ate.

Once I finished I wasn't sure about what to do with my plate so I sat it on his desk. Apparently the desk registered my fingers and slid around a bunch of stuff. I stilled afraid I did something wrong.

He seemed more amused than anything. Frieza ran his fingers through my hair a few times before going back to his screen. Feeling full and drowsy I laid down of the large pillow.

To be honest it was more like a mattress than a pillow. I could easily stretch out on it and keep all of my limbs in it's fluffy embrace. It's hard to say how long Frieza sat at his desk.

The yellow man came back not too long after Frieza finished eating to grab the plates. Other than that it was pretty dull.

'Who thought being enslaved would be so boring.'

I released a huff in boredom as I began to roll around on the pillow. The dried blood on my leg began to itch so I scratched it off in little flakes. Seeming to finish up Frieza stood up before cracking his back.

He walked over to the door.

"Come on we don't have all day." He hissed annoyed at my delay.

Realizing we were leaving I scrambled up to follow him. Feeling a familiar sensation I gently brushed his arm.

"What?"

"I need to use the bathroom." Frieza rolled his eyes as we entered the throne room.

"Zarbon can you take my pet to the bathroom when you send them in?"

"Of course Lord Frieza." Zarbon waved his hand and the screen he always seemed to be staring at vanished.

He walked over to me as Frieza climbed back into his throne.

"This way." He said as the door slid open and another group of aliens walked passed us to talk to Frieza about something or other.

Zarbon lead me down the hall to one of the many identical doors. After a few seconds of waiting he gave me a look before pushing me towards the door.

"Oh sorry." I said embarrassed.

Walking inside I could tell it was a private bathroom.

'Most likely Frieza's. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who likes to share a shitter.'

Once I finished I walked out to see Zarbon still waiting. He went at a quick pace as I walked behind him.

"Ah took you long enough." Frieza said as we entered the room.

Zarbon walked over to his usual spot and his screen appeared once again. Uncertain about where I was suppose to go I hesitantly walked towards Frieza. The men who were telling Frieza about how they managed to wipe an entire continent in less than an hour gave me a baffled look as I walked up to Frieza.

Once I got up to him I saw another of those giant pillows sitting next to his throne. This one seemed even fancier. Deciding I didn't want to spend any more time crushed up against him than I already had to I sat down on the pillow. Within minutes I began tapping my fingers.

"After that we blasted the fleeing group as they ran through the forest..."

'How to not listen.' I started tapping my fingers faster trying to fall into my imagination or something that would distract me from what they were talking about.

Apparently Frieza found my tapping annoying as he reached down to grab me by the back of the dress to pull me onto his lap. Annoyed at being back in this position I huffed. Frieza only made it worse by petting my legs again.

I grinded my teeth for a few moments in irritation. Frieza just pulled me closer to him. Smirking at how he was getting a rise out of me. Already I was tired so I sighed and allowed myself to be petted like a Bond villain's cat. This time I didn't actually fall asleep.

Instead I found myself dozing as Frieza's jugular was right in my face. His steady heartbeat oddly soothing. We must have been there for hours before we moved back into his office for supper. For the most part he seemed to ignore me as he focused on finishing whatever he was doing.

Not that I was complaining, the last thing I wanted was another reminder about how I'm no longer a person. After several more hours that I almost fell asleep to Frieza stood up and pulled me up to follow him back to his room. He was surprisingly quiet as we passed through the mostly empty halls.

'It seems like it must be night time. Maybe he doesn't sleep very much and that's why I'm so tired.'

I tried stretching out to help keep me awake. Once inside his room he headed straight for the bathroom.

"Are you coming or not?" He called.

Not looking forward to being naked with him again I reluctantly followed. He was already leaning on the far end of the tub, steam rising up to keep the room at a pretty warm temperature.

Hoping to avoid getting ordered around I pulled off my dress and undies to slip into the tub as quickly as possible. I stayed closer to the door and tried to just appreciate the warm water.

"Don't get all shy on me now. Where's my cuddly pet from earlier." He teased.

Keeping the grimace off my face I swam over to him. The height difference was easy to ignore in the water. Sitting on the underwater bench next to him he didn't bother me through the rest of the bath.

He appeared to almost out right ignore me for the most part. Glad to have a bit of a break I began to relax and relish the quiet. Frieza got out first and grabbed himself one of the towels that looked like a blanket on him.

I waited till he left the room to get out. As I left the bathroom I saw him talking to someone at the door with a box in his hands. He dismissed the man before turning to me.

"Good, I was worried we would have to wait." Frieza said mostly too himself.

Curious I walked over too him still wrapped in a towel. He opened the box and pulled out an extravagant looking choker. It appeared to be made of an almost white silver with three bright purple gems. The gem in the center was large while the other two were smaller and accented the center piece.

'I wonder who that is for.' I thought sarcastically.

"Well come on I want to see how it looks." Frieza demanded.

Sighing quietly to myself I went over and sat down on the couch. Frieza crawled in behind me, his knees fitting around my hips. I stared straight ahead as I felt the cool metal cover my neck. His small fingers working to clasp it behind my throat.

As soon as he let go I felt the collar tighten to form around my neck. It grew warm as the gems seemed to dig into my flesh.

"There now everyone will know who you belong too." He began petting my hair.

My eyes began to tear up as my emotional wall expanded to protect myself from the wave of humiliation. Frieza's dehumanizing pets only made it worse. I took a shaky breath as I regained control, blinking back the tears. He then hugged me from behind, squeezing my torso painfully.

"Your so warm pet. I suppose you mammals aren't completely pointless."

The wall shrank as calm began to replace the oncoming shame.

His skin wasn't cold necessarily but it wasn't warm. It made me think of a lizards with it's soft but textured surface. However his carapace was cool. The dome of his head giving me goosebumps as he burrowed his face into my hair. Frieza's horns rubbed against my shoulder blades as he gave a relaxed sigh.

"I suppose we should go to bed."

He uncoiled from around my body and walked over to the bed. I went to the closet to grab something to wear. Not wanting to wake up naked with him clinging to me like a baby spider monkey again. As I crawled into bed he was poking around on his eye piece as the room darkened.

'I think they called it a scouter.' I thought trying to ignore the heavy collar that moved with my every breath.

I curled up on the far end of the bed, wanting as much space between us as possible. As expected what I wanted didn't matter as I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he dragged me to him. He pressed his face into my chest as I felt his tail coil around my leg yet again.

Frieza's small hand grazed across my neck running over the collar before resting it over my hip. I felt a wave crash into the levee I had built as disgust rolled around my stomach. Swallowing hard I shut my eyes, hoping to escape in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5: Alike

It seems that Frieza's a bit anal. He operates on a set schedule. Every day he eats at the same time and has meetings like clockwork. The only real difference is the level of violence.

My first day must have been a light one since in the past 2 weeks I've been here he kills on average 3 people a day. I'm sad to say that I'm actually becoming pretty numb to all the death and gore.

However I did find the predictability of Frieza to be very cathartic. The set routine of it all made it easy for me to adapt to my new fucked up life. I was also very grateful that besides the first night he appeared completely uninterested in me in the sexual department.

'Maybe he was more curious than anything. I mean he looks reptilian for all I know he has a cloaca. Uh gross.' I must have made a face cause Frieza gave me a pleased look.

It was in my third week that our cohabitation hit a speed bump. Frieza woke me up as he flew off the bed as if he got bite by something. Lethargically I sat up confused as to what got him in a tizzy.

"What in the world is that smell?" He demanded with a disgusted look directed right at me.

Shrugging since I didn't smell anything I stretched to help wake up and only then did I notice that I felt wet.

'Aw shit.'

Flinging the covers away and lifting up my nightdress there was a dark stain forming on my underwear that had seeped into the sheets.

"Are you wounded? Why does it smell so bad?" For once it was me to give him a condescending look that he didn't seem to appreciate.

"My menstrual cycle has begun. I will bleed for several days as my body sheds the lining of my uterus." The horrified look on his face gave me way more pleasure than it should have.

There was a huge smile on my face as I watched his expressions shift from horrified to disgust.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" He asked.

"Well if I were to get pregnant it would stop till the baby was born. But there isn't really a way to stop it. Some birth controls can make them less frequent but they still happen."

"You will have to stay in here till it's over. It makes you smell like death and it's most intolerable." I raised a brow at that as he hurried out the door.

Now confined to Frieza's quarters I was left alone for the entire day. After I was given breakfast a group of servants came in to change the sheets and clean the room. I spent some time in the tub just gratified at not being pawed at as the warm water helped to sooth my cramps.

Frieza must either not have trusted what I said or he wanted to see if anything could be done about it since he sent in one of the doctors after lunch. He examined me before calling Frieza on his scouter to report to him. It looks like he wasn't going to do anything about it other than give me some stuff to take care of the mess and to lessen the nonexistent smell. When Frieza came in that night he wouldn't let me sleep on the bed.

"I won't be able to sleep with that smell in my bed."

I would be lying if I wasn't happy to be sleeping on my own, even if it was on the couch. However the next night he had me back in the bed.

"You've spoiled me with your heat. It's hard to sleep without your warmth." Which would have come across as almost sweet if it wasn't so literal.

Since he was reptilian he doesn't produce his own body heat so he has made me his living blanket. Once my period was over he went back to his smothering, conceited self. And this was how it was for the next few months.

I would be constantly around him until I hit my period than I would be banished to his room for several days. What was bothering me was that I was starting to like it. I found myself cuddling up to him in bed without him forcing me. During his meetings I slowly started climbing into his lap myself.

The worst part of all is that I know I shouldn't get attached to him. But it was so hard to force myself not too. He was the only one I got physical contact with. I was never the kind of person who hugged everyone they knew but I had pets, friends, and family so being lonely was never an issue for me.

But now I'm the only one here. I was only really allowed to talk to him. When we were alone he would talk to me very patronizingly, but still it was some kind of communication.

What made it so difficult to deal with was that he knows what he's doing. Pulling him close to me in bed I can feel the smirk on his face and I'm half tempted to shove him away. The self satisfied look he gives me when I climb onto his lap during his meetings. To do it is degrading but I needed it. Someone to latch onto in this fucked up place. It just happened to be the person who made it that way.

The wall I had built to block myself from my emotions began to crack. Ice formed around it, making it expand and shrink as it wanted. Some of the last things I'd ever thought I would feel towards him started to creep out of the fractures the ice had made. I was slowly spiraling into an atrocious dependance on him. Which only grew worse with each passing day.

That is till about month 4 when his already short and spontaneous fuze appeared to outright vanish. The amount of people he killed grew with each day and his tail would thrash about in his constant rage. Terrified I tried to stay out of his way.

However he wouldn't let me. Forced to sit on his infuriated lap just waiting for when his anger gets directed at me was terrifying. On about the second week of this steadily growing rage we went to his room with him ripping off his armor, clawing at his own skin. Mortified at what was happening I stood to the side for several moments. When he didn't stop my fear grew to worry.

'He could really hurt himself if he keeps this up.' The roll of disgust over my concern over him was deplorably small.

Cautiously approaching him I reached up where he was clawing at his back. He tensed but stopped his assault. As I felt his back I couldn't help but notice it felt dry and kinda stiff. Working my fingers down the line of his spine, he slumped over relaxing into my touch.

It was when I reached the top of his tail that I felt the crack in his skin. Giving it a tentative poke I felt it spread up the rest of his back. The sickening noise it made was only worsened by his groan of relief. I'm glad I was behind him cause I would not have been able to suppress the disgusted look on my face.

My fingers slipped into the crack and started to pull at the dry layer of skin. The skin underneath was moist and soft as it separated from it's upper layer. Frieza was practically moaning with relief as I helped him shed his skin. Once I got his back peeled away he was thankfully able to do the rest himself.

He slid out of it with a revolting wet cracking sound. As he was finished there was a creepy pale husk left sitting there like a cicada shell on a tree. Frieza stretched out and looked better than he had in weeks. When Frieza turned to me he gave my disgusted face an annoyed look.

"Now we're even." I started, "We both do something the other finds absolutely nauseating."

He chuckled before heading to the bath. I gave his leavings a wide birth as I followed. Thankfully it was gone by the time we left the bathroom. It was after this that things got even worse. As it grew closer to 6 straight months with him I started to have rampant sex dreams. I would wake up horny as hell with him clinging to me still asleep.

My eyes started to follow him more as I noticed things that I really wished I didn't. Like how soft and beautiful his hands were. Or how his tail would tighten around me when he was pent up or when he would cuddle with me. I found myself becoming aroused from the contact I used to be repulsed by. My body would drift towards him as I would start stroking his hands or arms. It was starting to take over all of my thoughts.

One day while Frieza was having private conference with Vegeta. I sat on my pillow in his throne room with Zarbon. For the most part Zarbon out right ignored me and behaved as if he had no interest in me at all.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself." Zarbon suddenly said making me jump.

He had never started a conversation before.

"What makes you say that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You're alive." My brow wrinkled in confusion.

"So? Frieza's said he had pets before."

"Not one's who've lived nearly as long as you have."

"What? That's ridiculous. Why?" I said baffled.

Zarbon turned away from his screen to look at me.

"Most of his pets don't last more than a month because they either try to kill him, try to escape, or start flirting with someone else. You my dear haven't done any of those things." He paused as something on his tablet drew his attention.

"The longest I've seen anyone last was till his molting phase and they had a very brutal death when the mouthiness they normally got away with enraged him. You are an oddity."

I wasn't sure how to take this. None of those things ever occurred to me.

"So why are you so complacent?" Zarbon asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it just seems stupid to fight a force I cannot beat."

"So you aren't angry that he plans on destroying your entire race?"

My fingers dug into my skirt. Frieza hadn't mentioned that in months, making it easy to push into the back of my mind.

"I mean there's nothing I can do about it. And to be honest it would be kind of a mercy. We've been slowly killing ourselves and our planet for centuries. It would be humane to put us down before we destroyed ourselves. An enemy who would eradicate us is better than a slow self fulfilling demise." Zarbon didn't respond quickly.

I started to think he was done talking to me as several minutes passed.

"I think I see what it is. You two are a lot alike." Frieza entered from his office as Vegeta walked off, furious as always.

My mind had completely frozen.

'You two are a lot alike.'

'You two are a lot alike.'

"YOU 2 are a LOT ALIKE.'

I barely even registered the rest of the day passing by.

'We are NOT ALIKE. There isn't one thing we have in common. Why would he say that?' For the first time in months I wanted to cry.

As we went to bed that night with Frieza sprawled out on top of me I began to cry for the first time since I was kidnapped.

I wasn't a person anymore.

I didn't have rights.

Hell I couldn't even go to the bathroom without permission.

'AND HE SAYS I'M LIKE HIM.'

'What if he's right? What if we are are alike?'

'No we can't be alike. I'm not a bad person.'

My chest shook with my sobs as the levee broke releasing the waves of emotions I've had bottled up for months. I couldn't hold back the noise. I didn't WANT to hold it back. Frieza woke up groggy as he sat up to see me sobbing for the first time since he has owned me.

"What's the matter?" He asked sleepily.

"I'M NOT A BAD PERSON. I haven't done anything wrong." I managed to squeeze out between my weeping.

"What? Who said you were bad? There is no reason for you to think that." He pulled me into his chest, allowing me to weep into him.

My tears and snot poured out as I felt all the sadness, all of the shame I had forced back for months. I allowed the knowledge of my isolation to really hit me. Frieza was holding me as one hand was rubbing my back. Realizing what he was doing and what he just said my crying began to die down. Once I had stopped I pulled away my face flushed and swollen from my tears. He reached up and stroked the side of my wet face.

"Now there is no reason for you think that about yourself. Like you said you've done nothing wrong." It was all I wanted. Confirmation that I wasn't like him. It was practically coming right out of his mouth.

"Really you think so?" I said with my stuffed up nose.

"I know so. Now come here." He put my head back into his chest.

Laying on him for once with his arms around me, reassuring me that I wasn't alone. I had dug my own grave, and Frieza was helping to bury me in it.


	6. Chapter 6: Invitation

After that night Frieza and I grew closer. He began to talk to me more and be a little less of smug piece of shit. I knew it was wrong and that it was completely unhealthy, but what choice did I really have.

'Fight and die or adapt and live.' It looked like an easy decision to me.

My attraction for him only grew stronger. It was now more than physical. Now I was beginning to actually care about him.

I could no longer make the excuse of not having the chance to masturbate for half a year. The shift was almost immediate. Once we woke up I felt how I had changed. But I didn't act on it. Not until he started talking to me more. Since he started being less condescending.

We were in his office our lunch had just been taken away by the same yellow guy, whose name I still didn't know. I was feeling especially flushed. The dream I had the night before was still mulling over in my head.

He reached down to run his fingers through my hair. His hand drifted down stroking my ear and neck. That small touch was enough. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Reaching up I gently grasped his hand. Frieza seemed to have felt the shift in mood as he turned to watch me slip his pointer and middle finger into my mouth. His lips parted slightly as I tongued them, sliding it between and around his fingers. I gave them a light suck as I stared him straight in the face.

Swiping his right hand across his desk the screen grew dark as he pulled me up to straddle him. My face a good head away as his pupils expanded. Feeling bold I leaned down to brush my lips against his. He parted his lips giving me silent permission as my tongue delved into his mouth.

Small hands ran up my thighs as I gave a small groan of satisfaction. My thoughts had stopped, refusing to think about what was happening. All that mattered was that I was finally crossing that bridge. I reached down to stroke between his legs.

I've seen him naked a lot so I know he looks like a ken doll down there. But as I brushed between his thighs there was a noticeable bump under his carapace. Slipping my hand into his shorts I felt a distinct slit. Frieza groaned and rolled his hips as my fingers brushed against it.

Months ago this whole situation would have disgusted me but now I just wanted to make sure it didn't stop. His hand had creeped into my underwear as he started stroking my clit. I whimpered at the rush of lust that was roaring in my abdomen.

Not ready for it to end just yet I slid down his legs. He gave me a stern look till I pulled his shorts down with me. My hands crawled up his inner thighs as his penis came out. My haze of lust was temporarily lessened by curiosity.

While I was never very interested in sex only relationships I have been around several people's genitalia. So this was not my first rodeo but this bull looked very different from the ones I'm used to riding.

To be honest I was surprised by it's size. Frieza was very petite so I have no idea how he was hiding this thing in his body. The head was diamond shaped and didn't have the mushroom top I was familiar with. It steadily grew thicker till it came to the base where several ripples formed. The bright purple color was the least alarming bit.

Suddenly reminded of the very different nature of our species I tentatively wrapped my right hand around it's base. It was surprisingly wet. Frieza took a deep breath as his toes curled. Encouraged I began to slowly stroke him. My hesitance was pushed aside as Frieza reached down and ran his fingers down my neck.

Leaning into his touch I moved closer, setting my face directly in between his thighs. With our introduction over with I wrapped my lips around his base before sliding up. I was surprised at the lack of veins and he didn't taste bad either.

Reaching the top I swirled my tongue around the tip before I took it into my mouth. Frieza's hand had moved up to pull at my hair. Sprawling my hands on his thighs I slowly took him into my mouth. Once he reached my throat I pulled back up.

Going slowly I started to relax my throat to make taking him in easier. I felt his thighs tense and ease with each thrust. His fingers playing with my hair as he watched. As I felt comfortable with it I started to pick up the pace.

My hands started to roam realizing he was gonna let me do it at my own pace. Frieza's tail now decided to make an entrance by rubbing me through my underwear, causing me to groan as my thighs squeezed around it. He seemed to really appreciate that groan since he moaned loudly, hand slightly tugging on my scalp.

His hips just barely rolled as his tail tried to find it's way into my underwear. My panties were pulled down with his tail as I felt him give me a few pats on the head in warning. Deciding to just take it in instead of possibly getting covered in it I took a deep dive, my nose brushing his pelvis.

I gave out a moan as the tip of his tail delicately brushed along my lips and that seemed to do it. Frieza tensed, gripping my head as he finished down my throat. Oddly he didn't go soft right after. Pulling off of him I gave him a look as his penis slid back in.

However Frieza wasn't interested in giving me a biology lesson as he hoisted me back onto his lap. I leaned down to give him a kiss. Surprised that he actually let me do it as my tongue dwarfed his, the taste of him still lingering.

Moving my skirt aside he continued where he started earlier by just grazing his fingers across my labia. Deprived of any kind of sexual release for months I thrust down onto his fingers, needing more contact. His other hand rested on my outer thigh as I straddled him. I moaned as he ran his fingers up to my clitoris stroking around it in the most teasing way possible.

"Don't be so mean." I whined out.

That made him smile as he thrust those two fingers into me. Practically soaking he curled his fingers hitting my g-spot. Grabbing him around the shoulders I pulled him into my chest.

Frieza seemed more interested in watching as he backed out of my embrace to watch my body swallow his fingers. Due to lack of stimulation I was extremely sensitive so when he added a third finger I gave a whimper as I squeezed his fingers with each thrust. His breathing had grown deeper as he watched me meet each of his thrusts.

Needing more of a connection I began stroking down his neck and chest. He must have liked that since his thrusts grew faster after adding a fourth finger. Frieza leaned up and began grazing his lips along my neck making me shudder. His other hand began to work it's way up my dress giving some attention to my neglected breasts.

That was the last straw as I teetered over the edge. My walls clamping down on his fingers. I breathed out a groan as I collapsed onto his smaller frame. The fingers he had been thrusting into me were soaked as he pulled them out from under me.

Unlike what I expected he gave them a lick before sucking my juices off of his fingers. His hand under my dress moved from my breast to my back. Taking several deep breaths I began to feel cold as the thin layer of sweat began to cool.

Frieza pulled my undies back on before slipping his shorts back into place. I rested on his chest as he turned his desk back on. His hand left my dress and other than the wetness between my legs we went on like nothing had happened.

Later that night we floated into our room and he beelined for the bath. But instead of his usual lack of engagement, he ripped off my cloths himself before tossing me in the tub. I gave a little laugh, surprised at this more playful nature. He quickly stripped before joining me.

Frieza's hands going straight to my hips as he pushed me up onto the side of the tub. My legs still dangling in the warm water as he planted his face directly between my legs. By far this was the last place I thought I would find Frieza. Nuzzling his face into my vagina I gave a squeak in surprise. He groaned as he gave me a long lick.

"You smell so good pet." He said giving me a coy look.

I moaned as he started exploring me with his tongue. As he reached my clitoris he gave it a long suck. The hand he had planted on my thigh kept me still as I tried to buck into him. He moved back a little bit to blow on it to tease me.

My thighs had migrated to over his shoulders as he started to really get into it. His horns were skimming the tops of my thighs as he suckled at my inner lips. Looking me right in the eye he started to thrust his tongue into me.

I was groaning, my thighs squeezing his head with every thrust. His hands were rubbing the outside of my thighs, smoothing down the fluff growing there. I felt myself getting close and in the name of common courtesy I gave his domed head a pat in warning.

Knowing what I meant he suckled my clit harder before sliding down to swirl his tongue around my entrance. Unable to handle the teasing any longer I bucked into his face as he dipped his tongue back inside of me.

I moaned, my thighs still smashing his head between them. As I came down from my high he pulled me back down into the water. Kissing me this time as he sucked my lips into his small mouth. Having not even really bathed he carried me to the bed. My long legs wrapped around his small waist. Vainly I hoped that I had gotten my need for him out of my system.

Frieza grew even more clingy. We went around in his throne more often than not so I could stay on his lap. He also grew more affectionate, kissing me when were alone and nuzzling into my neck to get a giggle out of me. And sadly I found it endearing. I know it's a bad thing, but what I know and what I feel are two very different monsters.


	7. Chapter 7: Introductions

Over the past six months of being Frieza's personal property I didn't really learn much about him. I know he's self obsessed, has no value for life, and is a condescending asshole on top of it all. But I didn't really know anything about his life outside of me in it.

So when someone called him on his wall sized screen in his office that I didn't even know was there, I was a bit surprised. Not only at now knowing that someone could have called and saw something during Frieza and I's sexual escapades, but that he apparently isn't the only leader of this whole planet selling operation.

At the time I was on his lap playing a game similar to Tetris in the bottom corner of the desk. Frieza has been letting me play games on his desk as long as I stay out of his way. However when the call happened the desk turned a straight white with what I would assume the words about who was calling. Since I couldn't read it myself I was a bit flabbergasted by Frieza's mood swing from contented to pissed. At first I thought that the computer had crashed till the wall across from the desk lit up.

The image was of another desk, and due to the setup made it look like it was across the room. The main difference was that it was much larger since the person who occupied it looked almost three times larger than Frieza.

Apart from the size difference they looked very similar. They were obviously the same species with their domed heads, long tails, and reptilian skin. However the new one's coloring was a darker than Frieza's. His dome was also a deep navy blue that almost looked black it was so dark, and his horns were curved skyward.

I had tensed up since the desk lite up because Frieza looked furious. His tail was twitching which was never a good sign.

"Hello father." Frieza's tone was polite but I could hear the anger boiling underneath.

"Good to see you my son. I see you have been expanding things nicely." Frieza's dad said, either unaware or unconcerned with how angry he made his son.

"Yes profits are rising on my end. What can I do for you?" Frieza was trying to pull off that he wasn't bothered by his father's unannounced call but his tail was tapping bellow me.

"Well you know that the gala is coming up and I wanted to make sure that you will try to keep your composure around your brother." His tone was super patronizing.

'Now I know where Frieza gets his attitude from.' I thought noticing that Frieza didn't seem to like it when it was directed at him.

"Why wouldn't I? Cooler is the one who always tries to antagonize me." Frieza said, his tone slipping into an undignified whine.

"Whether he does or not you need to learn to live with him. He is your brother and I expect a little more amity between the two of you."

"I take more than double the planets he does I don't see why I have to bend to him?" He was really getting angry now.

His tail was whipping about so much I was worried it would hit me in the back of the head.

"You don't have to bend to him Frieza, you just have to tolerate him." His dad's tone allowed for no arguing as Frieza huffed childishly.

Through the whole discussion I was trying to remain as small and unnoticeable as possible. Frieza's anger alone making me try to blend in to avoid becoming the target for his rage. It looked as if Frieza's dad had just noticed me since I saw his whole mood shift as he got that same smug look on his face as Frieza does.

"Well I see you have been busy. How long have you had this one for? I hope she lasts long enough to go to the gala." Frieza blinked for a few moments till he seemed to actually remember that I was there.

He waved his hand dismissively, "I've had her for about six months now. She's much more suited than any of the other ones I've had." The turn in discussion helped to ease his anger as he began to pet my head.

"Six months! That's quite a while for you. Normally I never get to see any of them you go through them so fast." Frieza shrugged.

'He talks as if I'm his girlfriend. Does no one around here know how real relationships work?' I thought to myself.

"Well I should let you get back to work." He said.

"Yes it was lovely to hear from you father." Frieza said in a very rehearsed way.

"And I hope to see you too little one." He said directed at me, "Goodbye son."

"Goodbye father."

The wall turned back to it's usual white as the desk returned to it's bright busy state. Frieza huffed again, annoyed.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" I asked unsure whether he would be mad at me or not.

"Yes my older brother has quite a few quadrants under his control but he isn't nearly as successful as me." Frieza replied with a jealous note in his voice.

"Your father seems pleasant." I presented, hoping to turn his mood around.

Frieza rolled his eyes, "Only when he wants to be. The man has no patience." He looked down at me, his tail now resting calmly.

'Look whose talking.'

He stroked up my neck tracing along my collar.

"We'll need to find you something appropriate to wear." He said absent mindedly.

"When is it?" I questioned, wanting to know how long I had to prepare before I was presented like a show dog.

"Next week. I've been avoiding it." He groaned, "I hate these kind of events."

"Is there anyway I can help?" I asked genuinely wanting to help him.

He gave me a strange look, as if he has never had anyone ask him that before. Frieza ran his hand up through my hair as he examined me.

"You could help keep my brother off my back." He claimed in an unsure tone.

I furrowed my brow puzzled at what exactly that vague answer meant.

"And how would I do that?"

"I don't know talk to him or something. But I'm not sure that I want you too," He paused as he started to stroke down my back, "I'll need to think about it."

'Well that doesn't really help me much.'

That week seemed to fly by as Frieza's routine stayed as repetitive as usual. He had said he wanted to get some new cloths for me but he never took me anywhere to do it. So when the day of the gala came I was more nervous than I'd thought I'd be.

Frieza had woke up on the wrong side of the bed that day. The moment he was up he appeared to have a steady under current of wanting to blast someone. It was like he was doing his bi-yearly molting or something.

He stayed and ate breakfast with me. For the most part he was pretty quiet, festering most like. Some poor schmuck came in after breakfast with some boxes for Lord Frieza. The guy did the smart thing by not saying anything to piss Frieza off.

Once he left Frieza opened them up to reveal cloths. Most of the boxes had fancier dresses than the ones I usually wore. They also didn't stretch like my current ones. Frieza looked in each box and picked one out for me.

'Of course I wouldn't get a say in what I wear.' Knowing better than to push the subject I put it on.

It was a bright purple to match the gems on my collar and it fit like a glove. I tried to not think about how Frieza knew my exact measurements as I came out of the closet.

The armor he was wearing was mostly identical too his current one except it extended down the sides and between his leg. A long purple cape was trailing behind him as he turned to look at me. His face broke in a smile as he saw me.

"That looks lovely on you pet as I knew it would." I relaxed a bit as some of the tension was removed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He floated up to me and gave me a kiss.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked wondering why we were getting ready so early.

"I'm afraid soon. It's on my fathers station so it will take a few hours to get there." He went back to standing as he lead me out of the room.

Since I've been here so long I now know vaguely where things are. However Frieza was leading me down a whole area I'd never been before. We ended up at some kind of hanger that was full of ships that ranged in size. Of course Frieza headed for the most extravagant one. I was surprised to see Zarbon and Dodoria waiting for us.

'Never thought Frieza would be sharing anything with anyone.'

Zarbon didn't have his screen in front of him for once and looked very bored. His hair was down and he was also was wearing slightly more formal armor.

Dodoria was quiet like usual but would hopefully hold in his very violent tendencies at least till we arrived. Outside of his formal armor he looked the same to me.

Frieza was the first on the ship with me in tow. Like a lot of Frieza's spaces they were very minimalist. Several chairs and couches built into the wall but no personality beyond function.

'It's odd how he needs the biggest things but never does anything useful with them.'

He sat himself down on one of the couches and motioned for me to join him. Zarbon and Dodoria joined us before the pilots fired up the engines. A jolt that I've felt before thrusted us forward as we headed out. They began to have a conversation that didn't involve discussing mass murder or money.

"How long am I expected to be there?" Frieza demanded, still angry.

"For at least the formal introductions, and dinner," Zarbon started, "You could slip out of the after events if your father allows it, but it's doubtful." Zarbon was one of the few people who knew how to act around Frieza.

Frieza groaned, stretching before crossing his arms like a child being told they still had to go to school. If he was in a different mood I would tease him a bit, but it was very clear he did not want to go.

Dodoria gave an amused noise that had Frieza glaring at him. He stopped real quick as Frieza's eyes were just begging him to do something. I could tell all he wanted to do was kill someone, he just needed an excuse.

Zarbon on the other hand knew Frieza. Out of everyone who dealt with him he knew how to read him. A good rule of thumb was to follow Zarbon's lead. And Zarbon was staring out the window, working on his ability to become part of the furniture.

It was quite a long trip, we had lunch on board and Frieza's temper did peter out a bit as I got him to play a game with me. After we started having sex he eagerly started to teach me games to play with him. They were mostly strategy based games that he always won. To be honest I don't want to know what he'd do if I ever actually beat him.

Eventually we did arrive and one of the poor pilots ended up decorating the ship for merely parking in the wrong spot. As despicable as it is I was relieved when he finally killed someone. His mood brightened dramatically.

Zarbon directed me on how to act as we walked along seeing all manners of species going to the gala. Unlike Frieza's station there were paintings and plants accentuating the very similar space. It looked like his father liked to support the arts.

Glad to see some kind of change in scenery I was disappointed that I didn't get to really observe any of it as I was ushered down several hallways. We made it to the entrance with Frieza's father in front of us in line for introductions. While I knew he was big before it's a different case when he's standing in front of you.

"King Cold." Someone announced.

He gave his son an affectionate rub on the head before heading in. Frieza was miffed at being treated like a kid but held his temper rather well for him.

"Emperor Frieza with generals Zarbon and Dodoria."

Doing what I was told I stayed behind and to the left of Frieza as we walked in. Thankfully the crowd wasn't horrendously large. From what I could guess it consisted of the whose who around here.

To give Frieza some credit he did a very good job at appearing like he wanted to be there. He stood over by his father as his older brother was introduced.

Cooler had a very similar appearance to his father and younger brother. The most noticeable difference was that he was about the height of a tall human. His skin was darker than his fathers and his dome had a more violet shade than Frieza's. He was also missing the horns that both his father and brother had.

Cooler joined us as several other people were introduced. Drinks were quickly handed out and I was surprised when Frieza allowed me to have one. One of the many things I've wanted to do since being in this situation was to get trashed. Coming from a family of alcoholics I drank rarely but due to my current status getting black out drunk felt like a great idea.

They were getting near the end of introductions when I was pleasantly surprised to see Vegeta and the others arrive. Out of the small group of people I've had contact with they were the least terrible to me. I know in more detail than I would like what exactly they've done. But they helped me out when I really needed it so I felt a camaraderie outside of just looking like the exact same species.

As the introductions were over there was some time for conversation before dinner would be served. Now that the announcer was done people formed off into groups to have quiet discussion. Unfortunately we had the family reunion right off the bat.

"Hello little brother I'm glad to see you. It seems like you outright avoid me these days." Cooler started, lacking the condescending tone he still spoke very similarly to his father and brother.

"Well some of us have been working to expand the empire. So we don't have time for frivolities." Zarbon and Dodoria had wisely drifted off leaving me as the trapped outside party.

"Now boys I'd hope we can keep this civil? At your ages I'd hoped you would have grown up a bit." King Cold asserted.

It was clear that while Frieza was the emperor his father held a lot of respect as the tension eased out of the air. I gave a light sigh, feeling like I could finally breath.

"She is even more lovely in person Frieza. Come here my dear." King Cold gestured for me to come take his hand.

Feeling uncertain of what to do I looked to Frieza who nodded for me to do as his father said. My hand was dwarfed by his as he made me do a little twirl.

"My she looks just like a Saiyan Frieza. Tell me have you had this one stashed away the whole time?" I blushed not used to being the center of attention.

When he let go of my hand I hurried to stand next to Frieza.

"No she's human. I picked her up from a reconnaissance group about six months ago. She had a surprising amount of manners for an ape so I 'd thought I'd take her. I briefly considered giving her to Vegeta but decided against it. The last thing I need is those monkeys breeding. So I took her and she's been working out rather well."

Frieza ran his hand up my back possessively to only stop at my collar.

"What an interesting find. May I?" Cooler asked Frieza of course.

Going where I was called Cooler ran his fingers through my hair.

Looking over at Frieza I could see a dark glint in his eye that I did not like. Cooler moved my hair aside to examine my collar.

"She seems lovely brother, I hope you can keep this one around. But seeing as she's lasted this long you might have one for the long haul." I felt very nervous with Cooler's hands on my shoulders with Frieza staring at us so peculiarly.

Releasing me I practically ran over to Frieza. Terrified that he was planning something. Their conversation drifted to business so I removed myself by scanning the huddles of discourse. My eyes landed on Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz standing to the side by themselves. Seeing a rare chance to talk to someone other than Frieza I decided to push my luck.

Leaning down I whispered in Frieza's ear. "Can I go talk to Vegeta and them?"

He gave me a baffled look. "Why? Oh whatever just stay in sight." He waved at me dismissively.

Glad to get a reprieve I took a direct path towards them. Walking up to them they looked surprised at seeing me.

"I'm glad to see you haven't bit the dust yet?" Nappa said without any preamble.

"Yeah it took some getting used to but you know." I said noncommittally.

"Frieza usually doesn't bring his toys to these things." Vegeta commented not liking me for some reason.

I shrugged used to being referred to as a thing, "His dad saw me when he called and made it clear he wanted to see me."

Having finished my first cup of the sweet but strong wine I grabbed another from one of the passing servants. Radditz seemed to have the same idea as me as he joined me in the refill.

"So did you guys get some leave for this or do you have to head out tomorrow?" I asked.

"We've got a few days off but we're going on a long one after that." Radditz answered, downing his cup with one swig.

"Man that thing looks like it chafes." Nappa interjected rubbing his own neck.

"Oh this, it dug in at first but now I usually forget it's even there." Vegeta gave me a contemptuous look.

"I could never forget about the collar around my neck."He looked off angry like usual.

"Don't mind Vegeta, he's just got a stick up his ass." Nappa joked.

I laughed, glad to hear some humor that didn't involve humiliation or death.

"So got any plans for your leisure time?" I was really savoring this mostly normal conversation.

"Well Vegeta plans to train and Radditz gonna spend his time being a lazy fuck." Radditz gave Nappa a punch in the arm.

"I'm gonna spend a little money on boozing and brauding. It's been awhile since I had some time to enjoy the simple things." I giggled glad to hear some crass for once instead of the refined and well mannered.

Suddenly I felt wrong. Like there was a cold sensation slowly pulling at me. Turning to look I could see Frieza completely ignoring his father and brother staring at me with that chilling, intense gaze.

"Sorry to bother you guys. I should head back." I said hiding the alarm in my voice.

Nappa and Radditz gave me a wave as Vegeta ignored me. Walking as calmly as possible I saw that Frieza's eyes never left me, even after I was standing next to him.

"What took you so long?" He demanded, his tone menacing.

"We were just talking, I'm sorry." Feeling afraid at this change in mood I was glad to escape with the sound of the gong.

Everyone began to head to the dining hall, I released a sigh in relief. But the look Frieza gave me reassured me that I wasn't out of the woods yet.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner and a Show

If there is one thing I can give Frieza credit for it's that he sticks to his word. I did get a chair. While it was slightly less lavish than everyone elses I was just glad to be able to sit on my own.

I was stuck between Frieza and Cooler. Clearly their father didn't trust them to manage themselves and put me in as a buffer. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it I grit my teeth and sat down.

Frieza sat on King Colds right while someone I didn't care to know sat on his left. If Cooler was upset at being pushed down the line he did a good job at hiding it. An array of servants came out with trays of food and wine. King Cold started us off with a toast about success and expansion, yada, yada, yada.

The first course was a light soup that had a hint of ginger too it. I was very grateful for the alcohol as what I drank before was really helping to ease my nerves. By now I was used to eating their food but I felt foolish with all the different silverware and glasses. Even at home I wasn't rich or anything so any kind of decorum was lost on me. Oddly Cooler turned to help me.

"You need to use the one on the left." He said, his voice calm and courteous.

"Thanks." I responded giving him a smile.

I did at good job at holding in the jump as Frieza's hand rolled over my thigh.

Looking at him he was giving me that look again and I blushed at his aggressive squeeze on my leg since we were around so many people. Knowing something was up I stared down at my food as Cold tried to engage Frieza in conversation. It seems that Frieza decided to play face and turned to his father as if nothing was wrong.

Feeling relief at having his attention drawn elsewhere I scanned the tables finally finding the group of Saiyans near the back. Everyone was talking in a light tone, making it difficult to hear what anyone was saying. I was given another refill as I had finished my third cup without really paying attention.

"Be careful that stuff is strong." Cooler commented.

He was harder to read than Frieza or his dad.

"I don't get the chance to drink often but I'll try not to get carried away." I answered wanting to keep the conversation polite.

"I'd hope not than I'd be left alone with this rabble." I chuckled at that, not used to being flirted with.

"I'm sure you could find someone worth talking too." Cooler smirked.

"Unlikely most of the people here are idiots and beggars. Father and Frieza are an obvious exception but it's hard to get Frieza to do anything." Cooler's face was impassive but I could just detect some annoyance in his voice.

"He can be difficult but so is everyone else." I offered.

"That's unexpected coming from you." He stated.

"Like everyone he has good days and bad days. You just need to know how his system works and he can be very reliable." Cooler's mouth curved in an almost smile.

"What a very diplomatic answer." He quipped.

"Diplomacy is a very useful skill. Wars can be won or lost without it." I said finding Cooler's company more agreeable than I'd expected.

"That is true but that implies that one side is willing to listen to the other." Cooler conceded.

Guessing that the topic had drifted into unsteady territory I wasn't sure how to proceed. The second course had arrived and I was glad for the slight pause. That is until Frieza turned back to me, his eyes narrowing. His grip on my thigh tightened for a moment before he started talking to the person across from him. Once again I was at a loss with my knowledge of fancy eating.

"Now use that one on the middle right." Cooled said answering my unasked question.

While he acted more seriously than his brother Cooler felt a lot more controlled. Like I wasn't going to be snapped in half for saying the wrong thing.

"Are you worried I'll embarrass you?" I teased.

"No. If you were an embarrassment you wouldn't be here."

I decided to take it for a compliment, not used to being praised, "And how's that?" I asked, not too worried that Cooler would get mad at me for asking.

"Well you've lasted this long and Frieza hates to be humiliated intentionally or otherwise. So you must be doing something right." He divulged, not at all bothered by my line of questioning.

Looking him over I really wasn't seeing anything Frieza would find disagreeable.

"Do these kind of events happen often?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

Cooler shrugged, "A few times a year. Usually it's more elite than this but since it's been a good year they expanded the invitations." He had an irritated tone.

"You don't agree with them?" I inquired.

He gave me a long look, "You're very perceptive, no wonder you've kept your head."

I gave him a smile, sucking up his praise like a man adrift at sea sucks in air. The rest of the meal went so well I almost felt glad at being forced to come. As dinner broke up I was feeling very flushed due to the amount of wine I'd drank. Frieza had me by my wrist as he went to his father.

"Would it be alright father if I headed to bed."

"Frieza it would be rude to leave the guests before any of them have departed." Cold had a very patronizing tone that had Frieza squeezing my wrist painfully.

He kept the appearance of being fine as he walked off but I knew he wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer.

"Are we staying the night?" I asked tentatively wanting to know but worried he would lash out at me.

"Of course we are. To head back this late would be ridiculous." He grumbled out.

We went to a large ball room where a band began to play. Some space was opened up for dancing as several couples drifted to the dance floor. Frieza walked over to Zarbon and Dodoria, who tensed at seeing Frieza coming. They listened as Frieza complained while I tried to turn into one of the many flowering plants sitting around the room.

I'm not sure if it was due to the booze or just the beautiful décor but I began to wander across the room observing the paintings and sculpture. Not realizing what I was doing I jumped at bit as I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

Turning I was glad to see Nappa, "You startled me." I murmured.

"Sorry. I was just wondering why you've been staring at that painting for like ten minutes?" I smiled, excited to show off some of my college learnin'.

"Well I was examining the structure of the painting. It has a screwed perspective that works to emphasize the guy in the middle." I pointed at how the buildings and people looked so much smaller, "So whoever this guy was he wanted everyone to know that he was the bees knees." Nappa gave a chuckle.

"Huh never thought about how things are made. Just always thought that's how things looked." He rubbed his bald head as he spoke.

"So where's Vegeta and Radditz?"

"Oh Vegeta is telling Radditz off for getting piss drunk." He pointed behind him.

Looking past him I could see Radditz leaning against the wall looking like he was about to throw up, while Vegeta looked like he was gonna punch him. It looked hilarious since Vegeta was so much shorter than Radditz. I gave a genuine laugh at their antics. Nappa suddenly tensed up and I was confused at the sudden shift in attitude.

"You should head back. Frieza has been looking for you." My stomach dropped at what Cooler said.

Turning around Cooler was standing there holding a glace of wine while his tail swished lazily.

"Come on I'll take you over. It's inappropriate for you to spend so much time with them." When Cooler said them he gave Nappa a contemptuous look.

Knowing that it was gonna be bad, and it would only get worse the longer I stayed I waved sympathetically at Nappa as I took Cooler's arm.

As Frieza came into sight I could tell I was in deep shit. He looked pissed and he only seemed to get angrier the closer we got. By the time we were in front of him I found myself trying to hide behind Cooler.

"Here you are brother." Cooler said passing me over to Frieza, "You should really keep a better eye on your things."

Frieza grabbed me by the wrist and while I held in my noise of pain I curled slightly as I felt him grinding the bones in my wrist.

"Thank you brother how very considerate." Frieza growled out between gritted teeth.

"Now if you'll excuse us it's been a long day." Cooler and Frieza bowed to each other before Frieza turned and headed straight out the door.

As we walked down the halls his pace grew quicker as the crowd grew thinner. By the time we reached empty halls he was practically dragging me. I was whimpering in pain, it felt like Frieza was gonna rip my arm off. Stopping in front of what I assumed was his room he kicked in the doors before tossing me inside. I cried out as the bones in my wrist finally snapped at his careless throw.

"You slut. I OWN YOU. You should only be looking AT ME. You should only be talking TO ME." He yelled growing angrier as I crawled away, terrified.

Tears were streaming down my face.

'What did I do wrong? Why is this happening?'

Backing away from him he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back to him.

"YOU THINK HE'S BETTER THAN ME DON'T YOU!" His screaming was so loud I didn't realize I was pleading with him.

"Please, I'm so sorry…. I didn't know…. I thought you wanted me to talk to him?" I stuttered out.

"Did I order you to flirt with him? NO. I didn't even tell you, you could speak with him. I AM THE ONE IN CONTROL HERE." He threw me on the bed, the frame creaked with the force of my impact.

I groaned in pain as I attempted to crawl away.

"NO." Frieza bellowed as he grabbed my waist, and pulled me down so I was flush against him.

"Stop crying." He smacked me so hard across the face I screamed as it began to swell almost instantly.

Frieza gave a call on his scouter as I sobbed trying to find a way out of this horrible situation.

"You like him more than me. You think he's BETTER THAN ME." He was on top of me his face glowering down at me.

"I never said that." I cried.

'How could things have changed so quickly?'

"You think I'm stupid? I didn't need to you say it. I could see it when you smiled and laughed." He squeezed my neck right above the collar.

His other hand tore the front of my dress down the middle, "You NEVER smile at me like that."

He grabbed my breast in a bruising grip that had me screaming. A knock on the door resounded through the room. Frieza sat up composed, his hand still clutching my neck.

"Come in." He answered his tone menacing.

The door opened as Nappa shuffled in. His face had a confused expression that quickly morphed into a mask of indifference.

"You called for me Lord Frieza?" He questioned at attention.

'No.'

"Yes, I need your assistance in teaching my pet a lesson." His tone was dripping with malevolence.

'No.'

"How may I be of help Lord Frieza?"

"I want you to fuck her." He ordered.

'NO, NO, nononononononono.'

Nappa nodded without hesitation.

"Lord Frieza PLE." He smacked me across the face again.

I sobbed as the tender flesh was further inflamed.

Nappa walked over removing his armor, "NO PET. You need to learn that I OWN YOU. No one is your friend here because I OWN THEM. I am your only friend and NO ONE but me has any say in your life."

I wept as Frieza tore the rest of my dress off, his claws ranked across my skin. Turning around I tried to protect my broke wrist but Frieza forced my upper body into the bed, crushing my already broken bones.

'Why did I think I could reason with him? He's insane.'

Frieza backed off as warm, large thighs brushed against the back of my trembling body. A large sob broke through me as I felt one of Nappa's massive hands grab my hip. I felt large fingers stroke at my vagina.

"NO. Don't do that this is a punishment, take her dry. Now just do it!" Up until this point I hadn't had anything larger than Frieza's fingers in me in the past six months.

So when I felt Nappa line up against me, his hand on my hip had to keep me still as my body tried to bolt. Without another thought he went all the way in in one thrust. I screamed as my body felt like I was being torn in two.

Nappa paused for just a moment as his balls slapped against me. He pulled out as the rips inside me began to bleed in an attempt to lessen the damage. The pain rocked my body as Nappa started a fast pace. My body shook with each thrust making my wrist's broken bones grind further together. The tears kept coming as my scream grew hoarse, till I couldn't scream at all.

I didn't even notice that Frieza was in front of me till he grabbed my bruised, swollen face. He looked at me with such a disdain as I felt something inside me crack.

'Why was I so stupid? How could I ever care for this person? He isn't even a person, he's a monster.'

As his thrusts grew harsher I felt it drain my energy with each blow. My body had slumped over in exhaustion and pain. Nappa's grip tightened as he grew closer.

"You can stop now." Frieza commanded.

Nappa immediately stopped and if I had the energy to turn around I'd see his blood covered penis going flaccid as soon as he pulled out.

"Is that all Lord Frieza?" Nappa asked.

"Yes that should do it, now get back to your little friends." I hadn't moved, my body was in so much pain that breathing felt difficult.

I could hear Nappa leave as Frieza crawled up behind me. He pulled my broken body back into his smaller form. His body curling around mine as I barely registered his stroking hands, his tail squeezing my bruised hips. Frieza must have removed his clothes at some point as I felt his penis unsheathe itself. A fresh wave of tears poured out as he rubbed up against me.

"Shhhh pet. It's alright, I'll take care of you." He kissed along my bruised throat as his hands tried to arouse my injured body.

"You'll see that I'm better than him in every way." Frieza whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Acceptance

I woke up alone and cold.

Only one of my eyes would open and my body was freezing from being naked without any covers for so long. My wrist had turned a horrifying purplish black color.

Inside I was numb, I couldn't tell that hours passed before a doctor was brought in. They dumped me inside some kind of tank, I didn't' register what they were saying, what they said didn't matter.

I was alone.

Frieza picked me up some time later. My body wanted to flinch when he touched me but I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt me.

The slight disappointment in his face got me going.

'He wants to see me crushed.'

I blinked as feeling started to return to my body.

'Well I'm not down for the count yet.'

We left relatively soon after I was healed. The other guests must have already left since the hanger was mostly empty. King Cold was waiting by the ship as we walked up.

"How nice of you to see me off father." Frieza proclaimed.

"Of course it feels like I never get to see you anymore." I was surprised to see him give Frieza a paternal pat on the shoulder.

'Too bad such things are lost on him.'

"Goodbye father." Frieza and Cold bowed to each other.

King Cold stopped me as I followed Frieza into the ship.

His hand consuming my entire shoulder.

"Good job little one. You did exactly as you should and you're still here. I was worried when we could hear it from the ballroom." He gave me a patronizing pat on the head, "Hopefully I'll get to see you again."

'HE KNEW.' Anger boiled up in me that I shot down as soon as I stepped onto the ship.

'Cold knew Cooler would talk to me and that Frieza would get jealous. He planned for it. No wonder he wanted me to come. The focus was on me instead of on each other.'

Zarbon and Dodoria came on shortly after, both oblivious to the internal crisis I was going through.

'That's the last time I think anyone around here is even remotely nice. They're all terrible.'

Frieza pulled me onto his lap possessively. After last night I should have found being around him difficult. But routine had broke me in. It would have been harder to push him away than to just do what we always did.

The ride back was uneventful. Frieza was in a good mood and got Zarbon to play one of his games with him. Zarbon did far better than me but he still lost.

Once there if felt like we never left. Falling back into the routine was comforting. It made it easier to it push aside. Easier to forget.

Frieza continued to be an ass but he acted like he did before. Like he didn't rape me as a form of punishment. As if it was just a game to him, a game I lost. I tried to act like it was the same, but I was more cautious now. Now I knew he could take anything as a threat.

It was odd he almost seemed sorry. Almost being the key word. While he was still a complete and utter terror he was kinda being nice to me.

Nice for him anyways. For the next several months he would try to engage me to have sex with him and I would tell him no and he actually listened. When I was first taken captive any no's were at best taken with a snide comment and I still had to do whatever it was he said. So him taking no for an answer is a big step for him.

I knew it didn't really mean anything. It was only a matter of time till something like that happened again. And there was no doubt that my rationalizing his behavior was not healthy.

'He is horrible, outright evil, and I'm getting all gushy over him because he's giving me some mode of control over my own body. What is wrong with me?'

The crack inside of me spread.

'Do I just let myself go down this awful road?'

I tried to think of what to do instead. Escape, suicide, trying to kill him, or calling for help; none of them would work. No matter what I thought about doing it would only end up with at best being punished and at worst killed.

So I closed those doors, locking up all of the doubt I had around my own feelings. Sure it's wrong, unhealthy, and if I somehow make it out it will leave me scarred. But I can't make it if I'm dead. I still have options, even if they are few and far between.

After several months it became clear he was gonna respect my no. Even though he didn't before, now he would. My period had just finished up and it looked like his work load had grown. He was spending a lot more time yelling and killing his men than usual.

I wondered if I had something to do with it. 'Is denying him causing him to have more outbursts?'

Feeling guilty I tried to work my way around it. It took so long to suppress what happened. Frieza either didn't notice or care about what I was doing so I was able to wrap that horrible memory in a box. I sat it right next to the other ones as I felt my anxiety and fear melt away to a familiar calm. Sighing I cuddled up to Frieza feeling more in control than I had in months.

It's hard to tell if he noticed the change or not until that night he carried me into our room all bridal style. Something that no matter how many times he does it feels awkward and humorous with our height difference. I let out a little giggle at the whole situation as we went inside.

He smirked as he dropped me in the tub without letting me take my clothes off. Laughing I came up and splashed him. Surprisingly he was in quite the playful mood since he not only didn't get mad but quickly stripped and started splashing me back.

"No fair your naked, I'm weighed down by these clothes." I laughed out.

"I don't play fair." He said as he grabbed my ankle to pull me under for a moment.

Coming back up I gave him a mocking kick. Grabbing me by the leg he pulled me too him. My legs wrapped around his waist automatically. The water was warm and comforting as his hands ran up my skirt. The mood quickly changed as he ran his dark lips along my chin. His breath ghosting on my wet skin.

Running my hand up his neck, his eyes drooped as he moved down to scrap his teeth delicately against the skin of my throat. My breath hitched as he lightly bit me, one hand sliding down the back of his neck while the other pulled him closer.

Sharp fingers pulled my underwear aside to give me a stroke. Groaning I looked down on his satisfied look. I leaned down to kiss him, my lips more forceful than I intended. Frieza gave a little moan as he lazily flew us out of the bathroom.

My clothes were suddenly gone as we reached the bed. Goosebumps spread over my body at the abrupt temperature change. Frieza lifted me up like I weighed nothing to give my hardened nipples a suck. I whimpered as my thighs squeezed his small waist. It was strangely arousing to look down and watch him suckle and nip at my nipples.

He looked up giving me that infuriatingly smug look. Suddenly he let me go and since I have the strength of a piece of paper I flopped down unceremoniously onto the bed. Giving him an annoyed look he rolled his eyes and climbed on top of me.

I spread my legs easily enough but when I felt his penis rub against me the box I had wrapped so well inside me shook. For a brief moment I left to push the box farther away. There was no way I could handle that now, or anytime in the near future.

As I blinked awake I was hit with a wall of arousal. I gave a little groan as he stroked around my clitoris, teasing me.

"Nice of you to join us." His tone held a hint of irritation.

Looking down at him he gave me a look but thankfully didn't push it further. Moving on he lifted up my knees to rest on his shoulders. I felt him press against me as I fought the urge to turn away, knowing that if I did it would end very poorly.

His eyes were locked on to my face as he slowly pushed in. A complete contrast to…..No don't think about it just focus on the now. I gave a sigh once he was fully seated, feeling very filled his ripples teased at my entrance.

Frieza's breathing grew deeper as he pulled back looking like he was just basking in me surrounding him. Once we were comfortable he pushed my knees to my chest. He started a deep pace as the angle allowed him to hit my g-spot with ease.

I started to moan lightly while my hands began to paw at him without my consent. My hands were stroking down his back as my orgasm steadily built. His pace stayed consistent. I began to sweat after several minutes. I envied his inability to sweat as it seemed to go on for a long time.

He liked to pause when I got real close to pet me and listen to me whine. After the third denial my thighs were trembling and my shaky hands were gripping onto him for dear life.

"Please Frieza…..I can't take much more of this." I begged my voice breaking slightly.

He stopped, "You know I wonder what would happen if I just left you like this?" He teased.

But it wasn't too funny to me as I whined.

"Noooooo, please Lord Frieza I need you.." I pleaded.

He raised an eyebrow, "My my I got a Lord out of you. Not a treat I get very often." He ground into me making me groan in relief.

"Pleeaaase." Pulling him down to me I gave him a desperate kiss. He returned it with more gusto than I anticipated as I moaned lightly.

He smirked down at me right before his thrusts grew harder and faster.

I almost screamed with the sudden change from 0 to 60. And like that my orgasm hit me. My body spasmed intensely as he kept going with his fast pace. I wasn't given any cool down time till I felt him slam into me.

His head leaned back as he released a deep groan. He gave a few more shallow thrusts as I felt him ejaculate into me. The first time he's done that.

My quivering thighs collapsed spread eagle as he leaned back. He slide out of me still hard as he slipped back into himself. I kept my thighs open for a few minutes since it hurt a bit to close them just yet. Frieza pulled the covers back and dragged me under them with him.

His body helped to keep back the chill that began to set in as my sweating body cooled. While I felt super gross he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that I was covered in sweat. He curled on top of me sleepily running his tail up and down my leg.

"I'm gonna need a shower in the morning, assuming I can walk." He gave a chuckle.

"Right now you smell delicious. I'm so tempted to go again." His voice was husky as he said that.

"I don't think I could handle another round of that." I said as Frieza smiled.

"We should get to sleep. Several new quadrants have been giving us trouble and not getting enough sleep puts me in a foul mood." I didn't comment on how he was always in a foul mood since I was enjoying his current relaxed state.

My hands were running around the purple of his dome as I fell to sleep hoping his good mood would stick around for a while.


	10. Chapter 10: Sleep Over

It looked like things were on the up and up, well for me at last. Frieza and his army were having a surprising amount of trouble with the current systems they've been invading. He became an outright terror to everyone else. Even Zarbon got chewed out and I swear that man is a robot with how efficient he is and his magical ability to predict Frieza's bizarre mood swings.

I was actually pretty excited that things were going badly for him. That meant it would take longer if not outright force him to skip my home planet. So I was doing a little dance in my head especially since he rarely ever took any of that stuff out on me. The bearer of that burden was any poor sod who happened to give him bad news or who happened to be breathing too close to him.

Frieza had started to treat me a little less like an object but only in that I could go to the bathroom when I wanted and stuff. I guess he figured if I was gonna try something I would have done it at this point. Which is kinda true. So I was a bit surprised when Frieza decided to drop a bomb on me.

"I'm going to be taking care of a few planets personally for the next few weeks." He said as we were curled up for sleep.

"When will we be leaving?" I asked.

"I will be leaving at the end of the week. You will be going to stay with my father." I blinked in confusion.

"What? Why can't I come with you?" Feeling more betrayed than I'd ever admit too.

Frieza sighed, "I would like to take you but it's too long of a mission for that. So I asked father and he said he would watch you while I'm gone." He waved his hand dismissively.

"How….how will that work exactly?" I asked hesitantly, not liking this plan one bit.

The last time I spent anytime around his dad he used me as bait for his sons sibling rivalry.

"For the most part it will be the same as it is now. Except you'll be temporarily owned by my father. He has other pets so you won't be the only one around. So you shouldn't expect to take the brunt of everything." He stated matter of factly.

"What about…...will I have to have sex with him?" He grip around my waist tightened a bit.

"He will be your temporary owner so outside of damaging or outright killing you he can do what he likes." Frieza's tone held quite a bit of frustration. He's not the type who likes to share.

"What…...would you be mad at me if he did?" He looked up at me thinking.

"I would be annoyed but there isn't much I can do about it. I'll be gone and you'll be doing your job. It's not like you prefer him to me."

"Of course not. I like you very much." I lied. Frieza cuddled up to me when I said that.

'Frieza seems to have some serious insecurity issues.' I stroked his domed head in a reassuring manner, 'It's odd that he's so worried about how he's seen when he's the most powerful person in at least the galaxy if not the universe.' I mused.

Not that I liked his father any better but I knew Frieza. I understood how he worked. King Cold was a whole new world of hurt I didn't want to land on. At least when Frieza was planning something it was because he had some emotion behind it, even if it was demented. Cold had me be the scapegoat and I had never even spoken to him before. His kind of cruelty is more calculated.

As the week went on he got even more clingy. The last night we were together he was especially passionate, or was it possessive. At this point I have trouble telling the difference. It's hard to say whether he would actually miss me or if he just doesn't like the idea of sharing his things.

When I woke up that morning I felt sore and gross. I was alone and took a short bath before dressing. Like clockwork the food guy was there waiting for me. After I finished up he lead me back to the hanger. I noticed Frieza's ship was gone already as I was hurried onto a much more modest vessel.

The ride there was both relieving and nerve wracking. It was nice to finally have some time to myself but I was heading into strange territory. I knew very little about his father and my previous experience with him made it difficult to come to terms with the situation.

'It's just for a few weeks. I've been with Frieza over a year and it flew by. A few weeks is nothing in comparison to that.' I thought attempting to reassure myself.

The single pilot handed me some lunch as I sat back there fuming. Thankfully by the time we arrived I was able to calm down and get a grip on the whole situation. The hanger had a few people going about but wasn't nearly as extravagantly decorated as it had been the night of the gala.

Some guy was waiting for me. With barely even a word he began to lead me down several halls. I was surprised to not be lead straight to King Cold. Instead I was put in a series of rooms that had 2 other women and a man lounging about wearing collars. Their collars had only one deep navy gem and was a lot thinner than mine.

All were very different species and they looked excited to meet me. As soon as my escort left they hustled up to me.

"So you're Frieza's pet." The woman with blue hair and teal carapace started, "I heard you looked very Saiyan like but I didn't think the looks were this similar."

She looked to be the oldest one but it was difficult to tell since she had a more insect like appearance. I blushed at being the center of attention.

"That's what I've been told." I muttered out, unsure how to feel about these new people.

"Well at least you'll get a bit of a break while your here." The man said in a chipper voice. He had strikingly large eyes and four arms.

"Yeah Frieza's dreadful, King Cold won't let him even watch his pets anymore." The second woman said. She looked very human except for her deep red skin and long white hair.

"Oh, so you'd say King Cold is easy going then?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah for the most part. He never asks a lot so if you just do what he says it's not really a problem." The four armed man answered.

"We heard about what happened at the gala. You're lucky to be alive." The older woman said. She seemed more serious than the other two.

The younger woman grabbed me by the hand and lead me to one of the very comfy couches. I was glad to see that Cold's taste extended into here. The paintings and decor gave me a breath of fresh air.

"So do you know how long you'll be staying?" The young red woman asked as the other two joined us.

"Frieza said it would be a couple of weeks." I replied, there was a pregnant silence.

"You don't talk much do you." The older woman said.

I shrugged, "I don't really have anyone to talk too besides Frieza." I looked up at them realizing I had my head down most of the time, "I don't remember seeing any of you at the gala?"

"Oh we weren't aloud. If Frieza and Cooler hadn't been there one of us might have gone but King Cold doesn't like to have us around when his sons are together." I raised an eyebrow at the mans words.

"Really? Why's that?" They gave each other a look.

"Well you know. None of them view anyone as people as it is, but they're allowed to treat us like objects. Throw that in with how much Frieza and Cooler bicker, it would have ended badly for us. You of all people should know seeing what happened." I took a deep breath as I felt the box give a shake in the distance at what the young woman said.

"You gonna be ok?" The older woman placed her hand on my shoulder to reassure me, but I felt more like pushing her away.

"I'll be fine."

"Well King Cold will want to see you soon. He should be finishing up his supper." I tensed at what the man said. "Don't worry, if you can handle Frieza this will be a cake walk." He gave me a smile to try and comfort me.

"It's just…...Frieza won't like it. He got mad because I was talking to Cooler. And he said he'd be fine with this but he said he wanted me to talk to Cooler before the gala. I just…...don't know what to do." I was gripping my dress so tightly my knuckles were turning white.

"It's gonna be ok. King Cold isn't too bad and Frieza likes his dad so he won't get nearly as mad as before. So keep your chin up, right now you just gotta focus on making King Cold happy. That's the only thing you need to worry about." The older woman was holding me as the other two looked on sympathetically.

I started to calm down, relieved to have someone to talk to about these things for once. As I composed myself I was overcome with gratitude. They didn't have to be nice to me, they could have made it worse if they wanted. But they didn't, they actually knew what I was going through and understood that there wasn't any other option but were there to support me through it.

It looks like pets stick together.

By the time I was sent for I had relaxed and we were actually having a nice talk about all the places we've visited. The walk to King Cold's room was as well decorated as the rest of the station. Though the décor made it look more like a space palace rather than a station.

'Well he is a king.' I thought as I was lead through a familiar looking large door.

Walking in hesitantly I noticed that his room had a fireplace and a lot of foliage giving the room a very binary feel. On the one side living breathing plants, on the other a raging fire ready to devour the life just across the room.

King Cold was sitting on his humongous couch reading a physical book. Unsure of what was wanted of me I quietly walked over to him.

"Come here little one, I won't bite." He closed his book as he turned to me. My nerves were even worse now than my first time with Frieza. I sat down next to him but I didn't touch him unsure of his rules.

"Such a shy little thing." Cold picked me up in his huge hands and sat me down on his thigh. Due to his sheer size I sat on his thigh like I would a very firm cushion.

"Sorry." I muttered out. His large finger lifted my face up to look at him.

"Don't be, it's cute. I can see why Frieza likes you so much. Your quiet obedience has it's charm, especially since you look like a Saiyan." He traced his nail down my neck. Running it around my collar before pulling at my dress.

"That boy is practically obsessed with that uncouth race." Knowing my cue I pulled off my dress, it was easy to ignore since I was invested in learning more about Frieza.

"Really? Frieza doesn't seem to have any interests outside of expanding the empire and playing games." I said as Cold passed me a glass of pink wine.

I took a swig as Cold spoke, "Frieza views everything as a game. Which would be fine except he never takes anything seriously and he throws a fit if he losses. He's always been a frustrating child." He was swirling around his drink as he talked.

My eyes drifted around the room knowing that staying on this topic could lead down some roads I didn't want to travel on.

"You have lovely taste. It's nice to see some paintings and sculpture to liven the space up." I observed hoping to change the subject.

"Yes almost every piece was taken from a now extinct species." He gestured around the room.

'Of course they were. Why would I expect anything different.' I thought.

"There are a few commissions but not very many." Cold wrapped his arm around my naked body.

I went through my first glass quickly since it was helping with my nerves. He started running his nails through my hair and down my back, catching them on my underwear. Feeling more comfortable due to the booze I slide down my underwear with ease as I got myself another cup.

Relaxing I cuddled up to him as he pet me. He went back to reading his book as I finished up my third glass. He was a lot warmer than Frieza but he was also much bigger. Cold wasn't wearing the armor I'm used to everyone being in. His clothing was a lot more casual, though it seemed that in general Cold wanted to appear a lot less restrained than his sons.

He must have finished whatever he was reading as he closed and set down his book. At the moment I was just enjoying how comfortably warm he was, or maybe how the booze made me feel. Looking up at him he stared down at me as he ran one of his large fingers over my lips. The booze made me more courageous than I would have normal been as I gave his finger a lick.

Cold smirked as he moved me to sit between his thick thighs. I was concerned about how this would work but decided to cross that bridge when I came to it. At the moment he was much more interested in exploring me. Which I didn't mind too much since I just had to sit there.

His hands were a lot warmer than Frieza's and he was physically more intimidating. It's one thing to know someone can snap you in half, but it's quite a different experience to feel like they can. The wine was really helping though. That lovely floating sensation really set in as I snuggled up to him.

"I don't know how you expect this to work." I said feeling more comfortable.

"Oh, and what exactly are you referring too?" He raised an eyebrow (if that's what you want to call the carapace above his eyes) with that smug look all over his face.

I take credit for not blushing, though I was already getting flushed from the wine.

"Your over twice my size and assuming it's even close to proportional than it's not gonna fit." Cold gave a chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Well if you're so worried about my size being a problem that can fixed." He moved me off of his lap and back onto the couch.

Now whatever mood that had accumulated was completely dissipated as Cold literally caved in on himself. I wish it was like one of those Stretch Armstrongs cause that would have been a lot less creepy.

It was like he was being pulled into his own body. The worst part was the sickening cracking sound. Thankfully it ended rather quickly and he looked almost exactly like Frieza. He was almost the same height, had the same horns, the only real difference was his coloring.

'Uh this is almost as bad as the shedding skin thing.' I must have had a look on my face.

"What? Would you like it better if I went back to my normal form?" He didn't sound mad.

"No this is fine." The last thing I want to see is the reverse of whatever that was.

"So what do you think?"

"Well I wasn't expecting that. So can all of you do that?" I asked trying to get that gross snapping noise out of my head.

"Me and my sons can. Though it's mostly for safety reasons." My face scrunched up in confusion.

'The last thing I'd think was that any of them were worried about safety.'

"Why? I thought you guys were strong enough you didn't have to worry about that?" He pulled me back to him. We were almost the same height now.

"Oh it's not for us. It's for everyone else. We stay at whatever form we can while able to keep control." His hands running down my spine as he talked, "Frieza stays in this form since he can't keep his temper in check. If he was in is true form he would have no men and you would have been dead within the first week." Well that makes sense, I guess.

"What about Cooler? He looks way different from the two of you?" It was actually really nice to have a conversation with him. I mean I'm still property but I don't get the impression my questions will set him off at any moment.

"Cooler? He has more self control than even me. He gets that from his mother. Frieza got a lot of my father in him. Gets him into trouble some times."

I'm not sure whether I'm surprised or not that he actually seems to care about his kids. I could never see Frieza caring about anyone. Even if you put aside all the genocide and stuff. You just wouldn't think that these kind of people were even capable of that kind of connection.

'Does that mean Frieza could change? That is probably something I shouldn't dwell on. I have enough problems developing because of him. The last thing I need is to convince myself that there's something I can do about it.'

In an attempt to disrupt my course of thought I decided to move things forward. Laying on top of him I spread out my legs to wrap around his waist. Due to our similar height it made it easier to drift this in with some of my past partners.

He wasn't nearly as interested in me getting off. Which is fine by me. It was actually a bit of a relief that he didn't force me to orgasm. It made the whole arrangement a lot more clear and a lot more bearable. I was surprised that he had me leave when we were done. Frieza couldn't go more than a day without me sleeping with him.

Unfortunately he started changing back into his normal form as I was leaving. And yes the noises were just as bad, and I didn't dare look behind me. I had no interest in seeing what was going on back there as I hurried out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: How is that Helpful?

The walk back to the pets room was uneventful. Some guy I didn't know was leading the way. When I entered the main room it was dark. The man with four arms named Wen came out groggily from one of the other rooms.

"Oh, hey," he yawned, "You're back. How did it go?" He asked sleepily stretching his four arms.

"It was fine. You're right it was way more easy going than I'm used too."

"Alright well there are two bedrooms and the bathroom over there. Me and Raiy(the young red woman) are in here. You can join us if you want or go into Yeya's room. She won't mind so go wherever you like in here." Rubbing at his eyes he turned around and closed the door behind him.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before going into Yeya's room. She was asleep on the king sized bed so I tried to crawl in there as quietly as possible. Sliding under the covers I stayed on the edge of the bed, not wanting to wake her up.

"You doing ok?" I heard her whisper from across the bed.

"I'll be alright. I learned some stuff about Frieza."

"That's good. Cold likes to talk when he's happy, use it to your advantage." I was a little surprised by that but if anyone would know how to survive around here it'd be her.

It took me along time to sleep. I was exhausted but it felt wrong.

'Now I'm so used to sleeping with Frieza I can't even sleep on my own anymore.' I huffed in annoyance.

I woke up alone. Walking out into the main room I could see Wen and Raiy eating breakfast.

"Hey you're up." Raiy motioned me over.

A tray was on the table full of food. I grabbed myself a plate and started to pile it up with food that I didn't know the names of.

"So where's Yeya?" I asked slurping at some savory broth.

"King Cold called her." Wen answered.

"How often does he call?"

"Pretty often. He usually eats alone but since he has guests he likes to show us off."Wen said.

"Oh so when will you guys be called?" Wen and Raiy shrugged.

"I don't know. It depends on his mood." Raiy said as she ate cheerfully.

We continued to talk about random topics through breakfast. It went by rather quickly.

After some servants came to pick up the trays and plates Wen's collar glowed.

"Looks like I'm up. I'll see you guys in a bit." He said as he quickly changed and headed out.

'Wait could mine do that?' I thought looking down to try and see my collar and failing since it's like a second skin on my throat.

"So can all of our collars do that?" I asked Raiy as she ran her fingers over several books attempting to pick one.

"Yeah, hasn't Frieza ever used the call on you?" She pulled out a thin green one that had some kind of alien text I couldn't make out.

"No I didn't know they had any function at all. I thought they were just for show." I answered as she sat down next to me with her book in her lap.

She looked over at me critically, "Well yours looks like a fancy one. Ours only have one power gem while yours has three. So who knows what kind of features Frieza put in it." I tensed up.

'What the hell could Frieza have on here? He's never used it before as far as I know.' It was a bit alarming and made me feel like I had a bomb attached to my throat.

"Do you know what your's has?" I questioned hoping to get some idea as to what mine might have in store for me.

She took a minute to think, "I know we all have the call which you've seen. It makes the gem glow and feels really warm. Outside of that they can track us and I've heard that some came shock you but I've never seen it done before." Raiy was tapping at her collar, her face all scrunched up as she thought. "But I don't really know since I've only ever had this one and we usually don't get to talk to any other pets. I know there are specialists for making them but I doubt King Cold would like any of us asking to talk to one." She added, seemingly done with her speech.

'Awesome! Well that gives me some idea what Frieza has strapped to me. Still, I don't like this one bit.' I felt more aware of it now. For months I've just been used to it and now it feels like I've fallen into another one of Frieza's traps.

My train of thought was interrupted as Yeya came in looking lovely. She waved at us before heading into the bathroom. It didn't take long for her to come out in her normal cloths.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"Boring, Cold has a few of his home world politicians over, so nothing special. Though breakfast was lovely." She answered sitting down next to us.

"You doing ok? You look like you're gonna throw up?" Yeya asked me.

"She didn't know that our collars did stuff." Raiy answered for me.

Yeya looked confused, "You're telling me Frieza hasn't used yours at all?"

"No I thought it was just a way for Frieza to say who owns me."

"Hm, that's weird. So how does he call you?"

"He doesn't I stay with him all day after breakfast."

They looked a little shocked, "Your telling me you spend almost all day with him? How do you handle that?"

I felt just as confused, "I don't know I just do. I thought that's how it was."

"Honey that is not normal. No wonder he can't keep one for more than a month or two. I can't even think how draining that would be." I shrugged, I've tried to not think about it like that.

There was an awkward silence after that, and I could just feel that they felt sorry for me. I mean it's not easy but I could do without the reminders that it's hard. It dissipated after a while as we each relaxed and found something to occupy our time.

Wen stayed till after lunch when Raiy was called. To be honest I was kinda glad to be left out. From the impression I've gotten I would have to entertain and I have almost no experience with that. Frieza has never required me to amuse anyone other than himself so I'm pretty unprepared in that sense.

It was after supper when a guard stopped by to pick me up. He took me down to Colds room. I went in to see him and Raiy cuddling. Feeling a little uncomfortable at being the third wheel I sat down on the bed next to them.

King Cold didn't say anything as he motioned for me to join them. I crawled up and curled up on Cold's other side. Once again I was a bit intimidated by his size. His arm is almost as long as me, so it feels a little weird to have something that big wrapped around you.

"So Raiy is here to help you get more comfortable with my size." He said as Raiy's head peeked over his chest.

'I'm not sure what he means by that but I highly doubt I'm gonna like it.'

Raiy was apparently already naked as Cold sat up to strip himself of his clothes. Knowing that I should do the same I did a good job of holding in my discomfort as I got naked. I stayed silent as Raiy moved down to sit between Cold's massive thighs.

He started petting my back as his penis lazily came out. Thankfully it wasn't proportional. However it was still bigger than I'm used to. Other than the size and color it was like Frieza's. It looked like quite the mouthful as Raiy got to work.

Cold was a lot less responsive than Frieza. He pulled me onto his chest to slide me up towards his face. I was blushing as I leaned down to kiss him. This was the reverse of any kiss with Frieza. King Cold was much more demanding and his tongue was huge. He nipped at my lower lip as he gave a groan that I could feel in his chest. I jumped as Raiy's hand moved onto my shoulder.

"That should do it Raiy thank you for your assistance." She crawled up and gave Cold a kiss before she grabbed her clothes to head out.

I sighed glad to have it be just the two of us. Though I'm not really sure how she helped me with this. King Cold sat up a bit as he spread my legs getting a good look at me. He gave a smirk at my full body blush as one of his huge fingers probed at my vagina. Thankfully he had no interest in teasing me like Frieza would. Cold was much more straight forward as he prepared me.

Though he was stimulating me a little bit, it was no where near to the extent that Frieza did. He started me off with one of his fingers. While not as big as a dick it was still larger than anyone else's fingers I've had as he gently warmed me up. It was when he put in a second finger that it became uncomfortable. He used his thumb to rub at my clitoris as he pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm.

When the tension had eased out of my body he stopped to lower me down to his hips. I decided to keep my eyes on his face as he sat up completely. His large chest pressing against the front of my body. I felt him below me and my toes curled in anticipation.

I let out a whimper as he lowered me onto his penis. He moved me down slowly, wanting me to take him all in. Once I was seated he let me go. I moved my hips around a bit to get more comfortable with him. One of his hands had migrated to running through my hair while the other was resting on my ass.

Now that I was adjusted I set a slow pace. Cold allowed it for awhile before getting bored. Using the hand on my ass he set his own pace. Lifting me like I weighed nothing, my body rubbing against his carapace and skin of his chest. My nipples were getting stimulated by the different textures of his chest.

It was still more impersonal and he had no interest in getting me off. Though I was aroused due to the constant stimulation he didn't try to help it along at all. By the time he finished my thighs were growing sore from being spread so wide. He sighed as he came. He pet my sweaty back as I felt him release in me.

Like last time I was dismissed after he got down from his high. I felt gross but a shower helped clear that up. After that night he usually called on one of the others at night. I didn't mind, I enjoyed the break. It was fairly relaxing and I could see this being a pretty comfortable life.

Sometimes he would call on me to sit with him while he did paperwork but for the most part he seemed to prefer his own pets, which makes sense. It seemed like it was gonna be a bit of a break for me on almost every level.


	12. Chapter 12: Pains in the Neck

Near the end of my stay with King Cold I got called to join him for lunch. I was a bit surprised since whenever he has guests he usually calls one of his pets to entertain. So I pulled out one of those fancy dresses that was packed for me and slipped it on.

It didn't take me long to change and as I left the three other pets gave me encouraging looks. They knew I was going into uncharted territory. My escort was just as uninteresting as the rest of them. When the door opened to King Cold's informal dining room it took all my control to not try and run.

Cooler and Cold looked on as I forced myself to enter the room. I guess they found it amusing, it makes sense since Frieza always gets a kick whenever I'm uncomfortable. But I wasn't just uncomfortable I was outright terrified. The last time I even talked to Cooler I was beaten and raped.

'Frieza is gonna kill me.' I thought as I sat down without being asked.

"Well I see my brother hasn't gotten bored of you yet." Cooler stated. Either ignoring or outright trying to make fun of my terror, it's hard to tell with him.

"Yes she is very well behaved. We haven't had any problems have we?" Cold asked forcing me to talk.

"Nope, no problems." I take great pride in my voice coming out normal instead of shaky and stuttering.

"Good to hear. You do look lovely my dear, I'm glad to see you're being well treated while your under my fathers care."

'Does he always need to be so polite.' I thought bitterly.

"Of course. King Cold has been nothing but cordial." Which is true, he's been almost down right friendly towards me.

"Don't go spreading that around." King Cold chuckled over his glass of wine.

Glad to see that the booze was flowing I took several drinks from my glass.

'I just need to make it through lunch. If it's just lunch it should be fine. I mean Frieza won't find out, will he?' I drank a little more to stop my anxiety driven thoughts.

Their conversation drifted to problems within the empire. Trying to avoid what they were talking about my eyes drifted across the décor. I scanned the whole room, my eyes drifted up as I noticed the ceiling was painted. My neck was resting against the back of the chair as I stared up at the swirling mass of bodies above me.

"Do we bore you my dear?" Cooler's drool tone reached me.

I sat back up feeling a kink in my neck, "No I was just admiring the painting on the ceiling. It is very complex."

As if they hadn't even known it was there they stared up at it confused. I leaned back to join them. If anyone were to walk in we probably would have been a humorous sight.

"Do you see how all of the dead seem to lead up to that guy in the center. It's one of the way's the artist has set up the image so you always land on him."

"That's our ancestor Chilled. He was a space pirate who conquered quite a lot planets to help start the empire." Cold answered, head still planted on his chair in order to look at the ceiling.

"You learn something new everyday." I said sitting up to take a drink of wine.

"I hope you wont find helping out your father a nuisance?" Cold said more like a statement than a question.

"But of course not. It's been quite some time since we've done any work together."

"Normally I'd rope Frieza into it but he's off taking care of some rowdy systems." Cold stipulated.

"Well I hope he doesn't get carried away. He can't even handle losing a board game." Cooler took a sip of his wine.

"Yes I remember how you two used to play together."

"Remember that time I beat him at one of his games 3 times in a row and he destroyed half the palace in his temper tantrum." Cooler bragged.

"Your mother was furious, since he destroyed all of her rooms. That's when she banned him from transforming in the house. It took him months to sizzle out from that." Cold chuckled.

I even laughed at that. The mirth helped to ease my tension as I finally started to relax. Enjoying the relatively nice conversation.

"When will Frieza be getting back?" I asked since I didn't know the exact date.

"Last I checked with him he was almost finished. I would guess by the end of the week. Which you pets will be on your own for. Cooler and I have some things to tend to on home world. You'll be under the care of the staff." So a nice end to my vacation of sorts.

"Well we won't be leaving till tomorrow," Cooler started, "So I was wondering if I could borrow her for the night," Cooler gestured towards me.

If I was holding a traditional wine glass I probably would have snapped the neck in my shock. Cold gave his son and me a hard look. Cooler wasn't fazed by his fathers scrutinizing gaze but I sure as hell was. I was doing my best to keep my breathing under control.

"Frieza won't like it, but I don't see why not. She's technically mine but are you sure you want her? Any of my other pets would be just as lovely." I prayed that he would take the offer.

"How very kind of you father but I want to see why my brother has become so taken with her." Well there it goes. Bye life it was nice knowing ya.

"Very well. Will you be ready for him after dinner?" Cold asked.

I didn't say anything for a few moments as I tried to remember that I wasn't dead yet, "Yes that shouldn't be a problem." I said with more control than I actually had at the moment.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Or at least I didn't notice anything about it because I was too busy thinking about how Kind Cold has essentially ended my life. All I remember is being shaken awake by Wen.

"You ok? You walked in here and sat down with that deadened look on your face." Wen said as I blinked at him.

"Cooler's here. And he asked to borrow me for the night." A horrified expression passed their faces.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Raiy started, "There's no way he'd take one of us instead?"

I shook my head, "No Cold offered and he refused."

"Well there isn't much we can do then," Wen continued, "All you can really hope to do now is just to get through the night."

"What? I'm gonna be dead by next week. Why should I worry about how I do tonight?" I challenged. A mix of fear and righteous anger swimming around my belly.

"Look," Yeya interjected, "Your going to have to go to him tonight no matter what. Frieza might be mad at you about it, he might not. But do you really want to have Cooler and King Cold upset at you because you're not doing a good job?" I never thought about it like that.

"Yeah, maybe Frieza won't even know about it. I mean why would King Cold tell him?" Raiy offered.

'They make a good point. I know what Frieza will do but I have no idea of knowing what Cooler and Cold are capable of, and I don't wanna know.'

"I guess that makes sense. Thanks guys, I appreciate the help." I said feeling more relieved but still very anxious.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on making Cooler happy." Wen said.

That was easier said than done. The rest of the day breezed by while I did my best to avoid focusing on when I'll see Frieza next. By the time dinner was finished I had entered a calm state of detachment. I was lead to his room with much more confidence than I actually had.

His room was decorated similarly to the rest of the station. But that would make sense since he's in a guest room at the moment.

"Lord Cooler?" I asked quietly, I didn't see him obviously about the room.

"In here." He called from the bathroom.

Walking in I saw him lounging in the tub. A bottle and glasses of wine sitting around him. Something was off. His tail was lazily moving about the water as he observed me approach. Watching me like a predator. Unease spread through me as I sat on the edge of the tub next to him. I was tense, even with my feet and ankles resting in the warm water.

"You look like you might run," He started as he pulled my face down to him. "Are you afraid?" His breath ghosted across my lips. I didn't even realized I tried to pull away till his claws caught on my face.

"Yes," I whispered out.

"Than run." His tone sent a wave of panic through me.

Not needing any more encouragement I bolted. My feet pounding as fast as they could out of the bathroom. I slammed into the front door as his body stopped me in my tracks.

"Hm, not fast enough." His tone was so passive, it was frightening how nonchalant he was being.

Turning around I pressed my body into the door. My nails scrapped against the metal as he closed in on me. His tail was swaying behind him as he leaned down. He brushed his cheek against my jaw, giving me a push to open my neck up to him.

His lips ran along my neck as I let out shaky breaths. Arousal got mixed into my fear making some weird, demented cocktail of emotions. He gave a groan as he leaned into me, our bodies flush together.

"There's a good girl." He groaned out.

Cooler's claws dragged down the door, unleashing a horrible noise as he carved a large gash into the metal. He clawed his way down to my legs where he ran them up my thighs. Claws just delicately scrapping against me, a quiet promise. Sliding under my thighs he pulled me up the door till my legs were forced to wrap around his waist.

I gave a whimper at the force of which he grinded against me. It was arousing but with an edge of pain. My dress bunched up around my hips while I was forced to wrap my arms around his neck. He ground his pelvis into me as he forced his face back against my neck. I felt a wave of panic at having him so close to such a vulnerable part of my body.

Having completely forgot about his tail I yelped when it lashed out and ripped my underwear off my body. Leaving a painful throb where my underwear had rested comfortably around my hips. His lips just rested against my throat, his tail dipping to explore me.

I gave a cry as his fangs clamped down on me while the tip of his tail entered me. He broke the skin and I felt his moan reverberate through my throat. I gave a sigh as the tip of his tail moved inside of me. Brushing against my g spot my thighs clenched around his waist. Releasing my throat he kissed up to my jaw.

Trying to avoid him he grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I tasted my blood on his tongue, his tail stroking into me. I groaned as my muscles clenched around him. The pain mixing into my arousal and fear. I panted, my nails digging into his neck. His tail speed up as he let me go, now being held up by his body pressed against me and his tail pistoning inside of me.

I released a loud groan as I orgasmed. My nails tried to leave a mark in his body and failed. My thighs stayed clenched with the intensity of the emotions that rolled over me in waves. His tail didn't slow down, rolling me into a second more relaxed orgasm. I whined at the overwhelming stimulation, I pat him on the shoulder which he took it like I meant it, as a sign to stop.

His tail slipped out of me and I would have been mush on the floor if it wasn't for his thighs keeping me up. I tried to regain my breath, his hands pulling the dress off of me. He pulled me up for a kiss, my tongue moving lazily against his. I hardly noticed him carrying me to the bed till I felt the cool sheets under me.

He broke the kiss to nip at my lip, just an edge of his fangs grazing it. I sighed feeling oddly pleased at the utterly primal turn of events. The bite on my throat throbbed as blood seaped out.

'This was not what I expected at all. Cooler is way different from his father and brother. Frieza is so calculated in everything he does that it's impossible to let go around him. And Cold only thinks of himself and his family.'

His face drifted down my body, completely ignoring my hardened nipples. My legs spread as he gave me a long lick. My toes curled and I whimpered in response. He gave me a few more licks before returning to hovering over me. I wrapped my thighs around his waist and watched while his penis came out. Like his fathers and brothers it was similar in shape and was the same color as the rest of him. I would say he was a bigger than Frieza but I'm not in the mood to care about literal dick measurements.

Cooler's hands wrapped around my hips as he flipped me onto all fours. His hands ran down my sides till he took a firm grip around my hips. He pushed into me with one slow but harsh thrust. There was no warning as he took a brutal and fast pace. It felt like if he pushed a little harder he could break something, and there was something perversely arousing about it. I could feel his strength reverberate through my body with each thrust.

I tried to meet him but I was no where near as strong as him. I moaned when I reached an orgasm. He didn't even pause, he continued his hard thrusts dead set on his goal. My nails dug into the covers while his claws were digging into my hips. He closed his eyes giving a loud groan in approval.

One of his hands moved up and down down my body and I screamed as his claws dragged down my side. Blood flowed out to drip onto the white sheets below me. That seemed to set him off as he gave one final harsh thrust before resting with his face on the back of my head above me. His hands landed in my view as they were splayed next to my shaking ones.

We were both panting while he stayed inside of me for several minutes. Once his breathing died down he removed himself and pulled me up and under the covers. His arm wrapped around my shoulder as I laid on his chest. I felt very contented despite the pulsing pain on my throat and side. If I play my cards right I might make it through this. All I gotta do is pray that Frieza doesn't find out.


	13. Chapter 13: Punishment

I woke up alone, feeling stiff, sore, and scabby. If I knew I could I would have stayed in bed I was so tired. Groggily sliding out of bed I put my dress back on. The material rubbed against the claw marks on my sides and hips irritating them. I cautiously opened the door to see a guard waiting for me.

"Could we make a stop at medical before heading back?" I asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem miss."

He directed me down the many winding halls till we reached medical. There were several doctors moving about dealing with whatever wounded happened to stagger in. I guess my status as pet gave me some privileges since I was given a doctor right away. While some poor guy had to wait there holding the bleeding stump where his arm used to be.

It didn't take them long to patch me up. Mostly they just put more of that clear stuff that seemed to make surface wounds just disappear. I was glad there wasn't going to be a scar. That would be a hard one to explain to Frieza. The doctor gave a quick scan before I left. He got a confused look on his face but didn't comment on it. It must not have been a problem since he just sent me back out.

Those last few days were driven by anxiety and boredom. Apparently I was the only one who couldn't read any of these space languages. For some reason Frieza only gave me a partial translator in my collar. I can understand what people are saying but I can't read anything. While the other pets were there to talk to about all this crazy shit it was still hard to try and box everything away to make lying to Frieza easier.

The morning I left I felt absolutely terrible. It was hard to leave knowing I would be all alone. They at least had each other to depend on, while I was stuck on my own.

'Alone to deal with Frieza. As long as I don't mention anything it should be fine. I mean Raiy said it herself that Cold had no reason to tell Frieza about it.' I tried to convince myself that this was true and that it would work.

Easier said than done.

Like every trip between stations it took all day. I hardly even noticed my pilot as he handed me my lunch.

'I swear I'm gonna develop an ulcer over this.'

When we arrived I guessed it was around dinner time. It's hard to say for sure since there wasn't a sun or moon that we revolved around to help measure time. I was brought into Frieza's office as he sat eating his supper and working like he does every night.

"Ah, pet good to see. Come here and let me get a good look at you." Without hesitation I went over to him.

He made me do a little twirl to look me over.

"Well my father seems to have taken care of you well enough. Did you have fun playing with his other pets?" His tone was super patronizing.

"Yes it was nice." I answered knowing he wouldn't like the rolling of my eyes as his only answer.

"And did you have a good time with father?"

"Yes."

"Good to hear." He patted the top of my hands before returning back to his meal.

"Did you get those systems taken care of?" He seemed a little taken aback since I never ask him about work.

But then again I'm always around him while he works so there's nothing to ask about.

"I did, it went rather smoothly with me at the front. Dodoria and them had quite a bit of fun as well. I should take them out more. They'll get lazy if I don't."

Sitting on my cushion it felt like I was in the clear. Everything felt like it did before I left. I ate some supper with him as he finished up his work for the night. We headed back to his room without incident, it was looking good.

Once we were in his rooms I could tell something was up. He walked me straight over to the bed and sat down beside me. There was this frightening expression on his face that I couldn't quite identify.

"Now pet," He held my hands between his smaller ones. "Is there anything that you need to tell me?"

'Oh shit I'm dead. Do I deny it? That would only make it worse, wouldn't it?'

"What do you mean?" I stuttered out.

"I was just wondering if anything happened at my father's that I should know about."

'Oh yeah he definitely knows.'

"Frieza I'm so sorry I didn't want to do it but your father gave Cooler permission." The forced smile slid right off of his face.

"It sure didn't look sound you didn't want to do it."

'What? How would he know…...oh god.' I reached up and ran a finger over my collar.

"Oh, that's right your little friends told you about the collars didn't they? Well now you know, took you long enough." I gave him a wary look.

"Don't look at me like that. I spy on everybody," He waved his hand dismissively, "I was just listening in on Vegeta this morning and Dodoria can't even suck a dick without me knowing about it, unfortunately."

"So…..you're not mad?" He was being surprisingly calm compared to the time I just talked to Cooler.

"Why would I be mad at you?" His hold on my hands tightened painfully. "It wasn't like it was your idea?" I didn't like the look in his eye.

'He's planning something, and that can never mean anything good.'

He made a call on his scouter, "Oh Zarbon? Please come to my quarters we have something we need to discuss."

'Why would he call in Zarbon? At best we are indifferent to each other.'

"Besides Cooler called earlier to brag about it. Gods forbid he ever just leave me alone." Frieza added.

Zarbon's home mustn't have been far since he showed up rather quickly. It looked like Frieza woke him up. His hair was down and he was wearing a turquoise robe.

"You called for me Lord Frieza?" Zarbon bowed and had his usual passive expression.

"Yes come over here Zarbon me and my pet were just having a heart to heart." He patted next to him on the bed. His other hand still squeezing mine but not nearly as painfully.

Zarbon sat down next to us. He either didn't think anything of the situation or wisely knew not to show Frieza that he was worried.

"Now Zarbon my pet was just telling me about the most interesting thing that happened while she was at my fathers." Zarbon visibly tensed but kept his ground.

"What happened?" Zarbon asked after several tense moments when it became clear Frieza expected him to ask.

"Apparently my brother visited while she was there. And they had quite the time." Zarbon looked between the two of us like he was considering running for it. "Now I wonder who suggested that I leave my pet in my father's care?" Frieza looked at Zarbon expectantly.

Realizing he was in deep shit he tried to run. Frieza grabbed him by the ankle with ease, stopping him from getting anywhere other than his face smashed into the floor.

"Now really Zarbon I thought I had trained you better by now." He slammed Zarbon onto the bed so hard it had me airborne for a moment.

Zarbon laid there stunned as Frieza crawled onto the bed behind him. Frieza had the most satisfied look on his face. He tore everything off of Zarbon like he was opening Christmas presents. I saw Zarbon dig his fingers into the bed but he didn't move to flee or fight back at all.

"Much better. Now Zarbon up." He grabbed a handful of Zarbon's hair and pulled him up onto his hands and knees.

He kept his other hand on Zarbon's lower back forcing him to arch as Frieza continued to pull at his hair. I could see Zarbon's face contort in pain.

"No need to be shy, let me know how you really feel." Frieza swung up his tail and whipped it down across Zarbon's back.

He cried out and I watched as his body attempted to move away from the pain to only lose several chunks of his own hair. His skin raised and turned an angry teal in response to the assault. Beads of blue blood seeped out while his body trembled.

Frieza lifted his tail and whipped him again. He tore a scream out of Zarbon when his tail crossed the previous blow. The look on Frieza's face was the same look he gets when he kills. A deranged sort of happiness that makes you want to run and hide.

He kept going, only speeding up with each hit. I swear by the time he stopped I couldn't even see his tail moving anymore. I could only see the rips in Zarbon's back blossom and spread. Once he stopped I could see the trail of blood running down Frieza's tail. He unconsciously tried to shake the mess off of himself making it splattered onto the floor, walls, and me with a few droplets of blue blood.

Zarbon's arms were shaking with each breath. He was clearly struggling to hold himself up. Frieza smacked his hand down Zarbon's back causing him to yelp in pain. He flew up so he was whispering into Zarbon's ear. I couldn't hear what he said but I saw as Frieza pulled his shorts down.

For the most part I sat frozen. Terrified that if I moved the violence would be directed at me. But I wasn't sure if I could watch this for much longer. I tried to concentrate on the sensation of the cloth between my fingers but it was getting difficult. By now I was used to Frieza's brutal murders and slaying of his own men. Yet he never got this personal or took this long. I always thought that he did it because he was angry and he doesn't value anyone's life but his own. But I could tell by the look on his face that this is what he really enjoys.

Frieza rested his weird feet on the back of Zarbon's splayed calves. He ran his hands up his thighs, painting Zarbon in his own blood. Now that his head was released he pressed it into the sheets, hoping to avoid seeing what was happening.

Lined up Frieza grabbed Zarbon's long hair once again and tugged. Zarbon gave a scream as he was penetrated. Frieza was using his hair as a leash to keep him where he wanted. He thrusted into him with a force that I knew would have shattered my bones. His other hand started running over Zarbon's body tearing the skin where ever they touched.

I could see that Zarbon was crying, silently but the tears were streaming down his face. He was holding it together better than I did.

"What a good boy Zarbon. We haven't had any time together in a while haven't we?" I saw blood pouring out around his thighs, it was practically coating Frieza's dick.

Frieza's hand started to drift down. His claws digging in further as it was headed between Zarbon's legs, it's destination obvious.

I didn't even think I just moved, "Frieza?" He turned that deranged look at me.

My hand delicately ran up Frieza's arm. I don't know what he saw but his expression halted into something I didn't recognize. My hand ran over his shoulder and up the back of his neck. Gently grasping the back of his domed head I pulled him down for a kiss.

He moaned as I thrusted my tongue into his mouth. His full lips sucked on my tongue as I felt him give Zarbon a deep thrust. I heard Zarbon yelp but it didn't register. I needed to focus on the task at hand. My other hand reached down and circled Frieza's dick. He gave a deep groan as he pulled out of Zarbon to go into my hand. Frieza's eyes were locked onto me as I gave him a tug.

Following my lead he wrapped his arm around my waist before pushing me onto the bed. His hands pushed up my dress while we kissed. He moved down to suck and nip at my throat. I gave a whimper as I turned to see Zarbon laying on the bed next to us. His expression was unreadable as he laid flat on the bed, not daring to move lest he draw attention back onto himself.

As I felt Frieza lift the dress up I turned my attention back to him. It was tossed carelessly to the floor before Frieza returned to suckle at my breasts. My thighs squeezed around his waist as I moved us up the bed. His hand moved down my body, covering it with Zarbon's blood as he reached my core. I didn't allow myself to feel shame when he smirked at how wet I was.

Zarbon still hadn't moved.

He opened me up a bit with his fingers for a few minutes. Unlike usual he had a desperateness to him I hadn't experienced before. Once I was ready he entered me slowly. He moaned loudly as he slid in with the help of my arousal and Zarbon's blood.

Frieza was being down right passionate. He kissed me and ran his hands over me like he actually cared. I didn't dare to try and interpret whatever that look he was giving me meant. Trying to match his strokes it was clear that he wasn't trying to make me beg like he normally does.

I felt him pick up the pace to almost painfully fast as he grew close. There was no way I could keep up with him so I tried to hold on for the ride. I gave a loud moan as I came, my thighs clamped down around him as he seemed to revel in my orgasm with me. It took me a moment to realize he had joined me as I felt him release inside of me.

He was breathing deeply, his hands stroking down my face. I looked him right in the eyes, my legs still holding him in. The thin sheet of sweat didn't bother me as he leaned down to lay on my chest like he does every night. Like usual the lights answered some unknown cue and darkened.

"You may leave Zarbon." Frieza said with his face pressed between my breasts.

I didn't notice a shift in the bed, or the sound of foot steps, only the light coming in through the opening door gave away that Zarbon had left. My arms wrapped around Frieza's back pressing him further into me. He gave a contented groan as his tail wound it's way around my left leg. I avoided dwelling on what just happened as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Vacation

The next day was quick to arrive. By the time I got in Frieza's throne room he was already taking in some tools reports. I climbed up onto Frieza's lap without any preamble and noticed Zarbon was standing where he usually was. Physically he was healed and he was acting like nothing had happened.

Frieza seemed down right chipper as he pulled me up to him. I tried to not think about that in relation to last night. Frieza stopped his meetings so he could make some plans. It was unlike him to deviate from his routine.

"Now are either of you aware of what went over the channel's yesterday?" Frieza asked Zarbon and Dodoria.

"No Lord Frieza."

"Apparently there are these things known as Dragon Balls and they can grant any wish. And I want them." Frieza said.

"Where are they?" Zarbon inquired.

"On the planet Namek. We should take one of our larger ships and head there straight away. Who knows who else might be looking for them."

"Who should we take along?"

"Our more reliable warriors, but leave the Ginyu Force. I doubt we'll need them." Frieza stated.

"What about me?" I quietly asked.

"You will be coming with us. Clearly I can't leave you in anyone else's care." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I would like to head out tomorrow. So get everything prepared and try to wrap up whatever it is you two do to keep yourselves busy." Frieza waved his hand dismissively.

Dodoria and Zarbon left to get things ready which left me and Frieza alone in his throne room. He pulled me back into his chest. His face snuggling into my hair.

"Oh pet I just can't wait." His voice was filled with joy.

"What are you gonna wish for?"

"Eternal life of course." He answered.

I turned and ran my nose along Frieza's jaw line.

"It'll be nice to be on a planet for once." I commented as he ran his fingers along my arm.

"I suppose I should take you out more. Keeping you cooped up is causing you to waste away, you've already gotten smaller." He pinched my cheek so I'd make a face.

Looking down I suppose I have lost weight. I guess being someone's property adds quite a bit of stress onto a person.

"How long will we be there?"

"It's hard to tell. We haven't even started on that system so we don't really know the base levels of the population. But it shouldn't take more than a few weeks with Dodorian, Zarbon, and myself looking. Though if the maps are correct it will take a month to get there."

I groaned in annoyance, "A month, what are we gonna do with all that time?"

"I can think of a few things." He smirked.

The rest of the day mostly had Frieza making calls and setting up a system for his men to follow while he was gone. If this was any indication to their normal order it appears Frieza rarely ever leaves for such a long amount of time. Frieza's mood was almost ecstatic, it was a nice change of pace to see him almost looking happy.

That night was spent watching servants pack up stuff. Since it was for such a long amount of time with no real return date Frieza wanted to be prepared. He doesn't like to walk into an unknown situation but clearly he found the prize of immortality was worth the risk.

That morning we headed out. The ship chosen for the journey was quite large. Unlike the ship he normally takes this one was designed for a small army. There were a lot of people moving about the hanger trying to finish getting all the supplies on board before Frieza gave the word to leave.

We went inside and Frieza lead me down a few corridors to his quarters. The main room looked like a smaller version of his throne room. A large bubble of a window was along the back wall. Feeling that it was fine for me to poke around I saw that there were other doors that lead to his bedroom, bathroom, and a small dining area.

There was quite a few people moving about. It's hard to imagine Frieza willingly being in such close proximity to other people. He's not the type to play well with others. Zarbon and Dodoria entered soon after. It looked like their rooms were right next to Frieza's.

"Is everything ready?" Frieza asked.

"We should be ready to leave within the hour Lord Frieza." Zarbon answered, his tablet no where to be seen.

Zarbon stared straight out the window joining Frieza and I in observing all of the men scurry about like little worker bees.

Dodoria left to take care of something or other leaving the three of us alone. There was several moments of silence till one of the men outside dropped a box full of scouters. Pissed, Frieza stormed out to kill them since he didn't want to blast a hole in his own ship.

Now it was just Zarbon and I.

"Zarbon,"

"Don't!" He interrupted.

"Zarbon I'm sorry." He turned to me with that same unreadable expression from a few days ago.

"No you're not." He stated.

"What?" I asked insulted.

"You're…..not…...sorry." He argued slowly as if I was stupid.

"You don't know how I feel." My voice raised as I started to get furious.

He huffed, "Please, you were happy it happened to me. Better me than you right?" I was surprised to hear the hurt tone in his voice.

"SHUT UP." I yelled.

He rolled his eyes. We could feel the slight shake as Frieza blasted the two men outside.

"I've been at this a lot longer than you, so don't lie to me. The only way to make it around here is to look out for yourself. So don't try to sit all high and mighty when you were just fine watching. You watch people die everyday and you don't even bat an eye. If it really bothered you, you would have done something about it by now." He sighed as he watched me tremble with rage as he continued, "Don't get your panties in a twist. The only reason any of us are here is because we value our own lives above anything else."

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down, knowing Frieza would be back any minute. "I'm still sorry it happened to you." He gave me a long look.

Frieza interrupted our intense staring contest.

"Those idiots will have the ship falling apart before we even get there." He raised a brow as he looked at us, "What have you two been up too while I was gone?"

"Nothing." I answered looking back out the window.

He pulled me back onto his lap while the last few men and supplies were brought on. The ship shook as it took off out of the station. Zarbon left as Frieza was staring out the window with me, his hand running through my hair.

"Do you like Zarbon pet?" His hand moved down my neck to run along my collar.

I shrugged, "He's alright."

"Just alright?" He whispered into my hair.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?" I felt worry start to swell in my belly.

"Well since you seemed to enjoy his involvement before I thought you might like him joining us again. I have been leaving you out on my other relations. I suppose I've been depriving you." His hands ran down my shoulders.

'Shit I knew interfering would bite me in the ass.' I kept my body lax.

He intertwined our fingers before sliding his hands back up my arms.

"I guess I never considered it." Was the honest part of my answer. The best way to lie to Frieza is with half truths. "But if it'll make you happy than I don't have a problem with it." I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

He gave a smile as he returned the kiss. "It's moments like these I really appreciate you pet." His hands glided along my sides making me giggle.

I turned back around to watch the stars pass by. He hugged me from behind, his small hands rubbing along my abdomen. That night was spent setting up the pecking order for the mission. I've never tagged along before so it had quite a bit of novelty to it.

For once I was actually given a bit of room to wander. Since Frieza could only take things over calls he mostly just sat around his throne room yelling at someone in his scouter. Frieza allowed me to explore since as he put 'it's not like you have anywhere to go'.

His men gave me a wide birth due to what happened to the last person who tried something. While the ship was small in comparison to the station it felt much bigger to me. I was able to walk around and watch people for a change. I didn't dare start a conversation with anyone and no one was stupid enough to try and talk to me so I was left to mostly people watch.

The ship had a mess hall, medical bay, an exercise area, a public bath, and several long corridors of private rooms for the men. It made me think of barracks in military bases. Frieza's area was the exception of course. Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon, and I ate together in Frieza's private dining room. I was kept on my pillow but watching them talk made it clear that Zarbon and Dodoria were the closest thing to friends that Frieza had.

Mostly he used them to do his dirty work and to vent while wanting no information on their personal lives. But he did listen to their council when they were brave enough to give it. Though he usually went with whatever he already planned he did take their input into consideration. But it was clear the risk of their plans backfiring was very high if what happened to Zarbon was any sign of their normal punishments for failure.

Frieza seemed to have mixed feelings about his more relaxed schedule. He liked having the time to relax and play his games but he grew bored with the utter lack of death in his life. It looked like he was venting that frustration out in my direction. Thankfully it didn't manifest violently. Bizarrely he was down right loving towards me. He started to act concerned when I didn't eat or sleep enough and he got even more controlling. The change in attitude kinda freaked me out a bit.

It didn't take long before Frieza went through with his offer. It took only a week before he called Zarbon in. Like before Zarbon had his hair down and he was wearing a teal robe this time. Though I'm happy to say that it didn't take the violent route.

"Zarbon come here?" He didn't hesitate as he came over and sit next to us on the bed.

Frieza pulled off his armor.

"Pet I want you to lay down on the bed." My dress was already gone as I did as he ordered.

Frieza pulled me a little farther down so my legs were dangling over the edge.

"Zarbon here." Frieza pointed between his legs.

He crawled between the two of us. I could just see his hair from where I was laying. Frieza leaned down to stroke at me. He gave a groan as Zarbon started to mouth him. My thighs migrated over Frieza's shoulders, the pads of my feet running along the carapace of his back.

I recognized the familiar sound of dick sucking when Frieza gave a satisfied sigh. He started to tease me with his fingers and tongue. His dark lips sucking along my labia. I moaned, trying to stop myself from bucking and accidentally smacking Zarbon in the head with my ass.

It took me a few minutes to notice the movement of Frieza's tail and the sounds that Zarbon were making as related. Unable to see what was going on I kept my eyes on Frieza's coy look. Frieza changed positions so I was sitting on his lap but facing away from him on the edge of the bed.

"Zarbon could you move a little farther back?" It was more of an order than a request.

Zarbon moved so Frieza and I could look and get a full view of his naked body. His hair was ruffled from when Frieza had been holding him on his cock. Frieza lowered me onto his dick with a light moan. I sighed at being filled up comfortably. As I adjusted I watched as Frieza's tail moved to stroke Zarbon for a few moments.

He let out a breathy sigh before Frieza began to prod at his exposed ass. There was something voyeuristic about watching Zarbon this way. He spread his thighs farther to allow Frieza easier access. Once in Frieza started to set up a rhythmic pace. He was leaning over to watch his little show as well. His thrusts were slow and in time with one another.

I whimpered at the agonizingly slow pace.

"Isn't he pretty pet?" Frieza whispered into my back, "Doesn't he look so lovely like that?" I blushed.

He started to thrust faster into Zarbon, allowing more of his tail in. Zarbon started to stroke himself as Frieza picked up speed.

"Ah, ah. No cheating." Frieza gave Zarbon a warning slap with his tail.

Zarbon flinched but didn't make any noise. Frieza kept his slow pace with me. I could feel the vibrations from his tail moving so quickly. He wouldn't let me move faster with his hands keeping a steady hold on my waist. One of Frieza's hands drifted to stroke at my lips swallowing his dick. We watched as Zarbon was getting close.

His back was arching in the most erotic way. This was definitely affecting me more than I thought it would. Zarbon bit at his lips making them swell as he tried to hold in his moans. His long shapely legs trembled as he drew closer. Frieza's thrusts grew harsher, his tail now twisting a bit inside of Zarbon. We got a full view of him sucking in Frieza's tail. My breathing deepened as I watched.

Zarbon tensed up as he came. His mess landing mostly on his own stomach. He laid on the floor for several moments with Frieza's tail teasing at his sensitive genitals. Sitting up Frieza dismissed him. He didn't say a word as he grabbed his clothes and left.

"I knew my pet liked to watch me fuck my toys." I tightened around him.

Pulling out of me he turned me so I was facing him. My legs spread wide despite his slip of a waist. His hands began teasing my neglected breasts while mine ran along his carapace. Leaning down I kissed him, his thrusts growing more desperate with each exit. I moaned into the kiss as I came. He took just a few more strokes before I felt him come into me.

He gave a contented sigh as he rested between my legs. My fingers skimming over the cool purple dome of his head as my heartbeat calmed. I wondered how long this would last. Frieza was happy now but what would happen if he finds out the Dragon Balls are a hoax? Or if it turns out there's some kind of monkey's paw kinda thing? While I enjoyed his bright demeanor I knew it wasn't gonna stick around for long.


	15. Chapter 15: Vegeta's a Dick

The month on the ship grew more tense till we arrived on Namek. Frieza hadn't killed anyone in weeks and our sexual escapades could only help with his violent tendencies to a point. Everyone let out a breath of relief as we landed.

Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon, and several forgettable soldiers left to start searching for the Dragon Balls. It was surprising that Frieza left me alone on the ship when he wouldn't leave me on the station.

'Whatever at least I have a view now.' I stared out at the green sky and blue grass.

The window gave everything a purple tint as I watched the suns move across the sky. It was several meals later before Frieza returned. Frieza came in alone, I didn't think anything of it as the five large balls floated down to the floor. Apparently these Dragon Balls were real. They were large orange balls with a different number of stars on each one. I would guess that it was getting close to night time but it's hard to tell with so many suns keeping it as bright as noon.

Frieza looked annoyed. "I see you already found five of them." I tried to start conversation, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"Yes only two more to go." He was staring intently out the window.

"So these things can really grant wishes?" I asked attempting to roll one.

Frieza chuckled at my pathetic attempts to even move one of the orange balls.

"I believe so, otherwise Vegeta wouldn't be down here trying to find them himself."

'Vegeta's here? I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him in over a year. Not since the gala.'

We ate supper as we waited. It took a few hours till Zarbon showed up. His hair was a mess and he had several bruises forming on his face.

He told Frieza that he ran into Vegeta who had killed Dodoria and was pretty sure he killed him. Frieza being the anal retentive ass he is got annoyed that Zarbon didn't check his work. It only got worse when that yellow guy I could never remember came in and told them that Vegeta took the Dragon Ball they were looking for. Frieza killed him as an example for Zarbon. Rarely has Frieza ever outright threatened Zarbon's life.

Frieza then went on about this prophecy that he would be defeated by a Saiyan. It was strange to learn that Frieza was worried about the Saiyans. He's always lorded his strength over everyone so I never considered that he might actually be afraid of something.

I stayed huddled in the throne as Zarbon fled to find Vegeta. Frieza returned to staring intently out the window. Clearly these Dragon Balls were the only thing he was focused on. And when Frieza gets focused it's best to stay out of his way.

Zarbon returned within the hour carrying an injured Vegeta by the arm. I noticed that his tail was missing as he was carted over to be dropped in a healing tank. Frieza sat around impatiently for several hours while poor Zarbon kept going back and forth checking to see if Vegeta had revived yet. He made it very clear that if Vegeta wasn't able to talk then Zarbon was gonna pay for it, most likely with his life.

When Zarbon came to talk to Frieza again the whole ship shook. They ran to medical after the second shake. I stayed lounging in Frieza's throne playing a game on one of those invisible floating tablets. Frieza wouldn't keep me in a vulnerable place so I felt pretty comfortable with my own level of safety. I could hear Frieza yelling at Zarbon from halfway across the ship. I rolled my eyes as the door opened.

Not even bothering to look I tensed as I heard Vegeta's voice behind me. Turning around he was standing in the doorway staring at the Dragon Balls looking surprisingly healthy compared to how he was looking who knows how many hours ago.

"Hey Vegeta." I waved.

'Probably not the brightest move.' He glared up at me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"You know, just playing this game." I pointed at the tablet.

He gave me a look as if I said the stupidest thing possible.

"Figures Frieza would bring along his little pet. Whatever I'm taking the Dragon Balls."

I rolled my eyes, "Hey, your funeral."

He started building up a blast in his hand.

"Is that really the best idea?" Was all I was able to say before he blasted down the hallway causing the ship to shake AGAIN.

Smoke and fire trailed down the hall.

"Way to give away your position Vegeta." I said amused.

"Oh shut up." He growled out.

He then blew a hole into the window before throwing the Dragon Balls skipping into the distance.

"Have fun finding them again."

"Don't question my methods woman." He shouted as he flew out the window.

Frieza and Zarbon came back in moments later. They were furious. Frieza because Vegeta stole his things and Zarbon because Vegeta was getting him into trouble. I stayed silent hoping they would avoid directing their anger at me.

"Pet where are my Dragon Balls?" I pointed out the hole in the window.

"Vegeta threw them out the window before flying off after them."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"Frieza I can't even lift one of those damn things how do you expect me to stop Vegeta?" He huffed angrily at that.

Frieza turned his rage on Zarbon. He chewed him out for messing shit up and sent him off after Vegeta. I didn't even look up from my game, feeling very apathetic about the whole thing.

"Must you look so contented over there?" He turned to me, still pissed.

"Would you prefer it if I lamented about your losses. I could write you a whole ballad about it." I said sarcastically.

"Someone's pushing their luck with their sassy mouth." I moved my hand over my mouth in a 'zipping it' motion.

Frieza was so mad he even poured himself a drink and he rarely drinks outside of dinner with his father or when he's stressed out.

"Lord Frieza can I have some?" I begged with my best pouty face.

He gave me a glare as a silent no. A couple of poor schmucks were waiting with Frieza for Zarbon to returned. When he didn't return in the allotted time given to him Frieza killed one guy to help alleviate his temper while the surviving schmucks called in the Ginyu Force. I had only seen them a few times but I knew that they were Frieza's strongest group of warriors.

Frieza killed several of his men in frustration over the hours, or days it took for them to get here. I'm not sure of the exact time since I slept through a lot of Frieza's angry staring. He was even more quiet than normal now that Dodoria and Zarbon were gone.

The Ginyu force made such a racket when they arrived I woke up by being thrown outside of Frieza's throne where I had been spending most of my time. Frieza used my rude awakening to reclaim his throne. He floated me over to lay me in the bedroom. After that he went straight out to meet with the Ginyu Force.

It took Frieza a while to brief the Ginyu Force so I went and took a relaxing bath before finding something to eat. As I walked around the ship it looked like shit. There were holes straight through in several places making it very drafty.

'Man Vegeta did a number on this place.'

I found Frieza ordering around some of his minions so I went back to his rooms. Hopefully I'll avoid his ill temper for a while. After who knows how long I saw Captain Ginyu land with the Dragon Balls. He had two more than before. Frieza ran out with his tail wagging in his excitement.

'He's kinda cute when he's happy.' Then Ginyu started some strange dance that had me laughing.

Frieza looked very uncomfortable. He doesn't really take self expression well. After several minutes his posture went from relaxed and happy to pissed the fuck off. I'm guessing it wasn't going the way he wanted as he started slamming his tail down in frustration.

Frieza went off in his throne leaving Ginyu to guard his balls. And for the first time since I've gotten here I got some real entertainment. Ginyu had all of Frieza's men outside doing poses. Those poor bastards were so scared of him they couldn't tell him how silly it was. I was laughing so hard at some of the shit they were doing I was rolling on the floor.

My laughter must have drifted outside, "Are my methods amusing to you?" I looked up from my prone state to see Ginyu floating just outside the hole Vegeta blew in the window.

"Oh yes it's very fun to watch." He scowled.

"The training of Ginyu is no laughing matter."

"Hey Ginyu that guy touched one of the Dragon Balls." I laughed out.

While I shouldn't be laughing it was funny to watch him start throwing everyone over the horizon for the silliest things. I had my face pressed against the window to watch the red fellow with white hair show up to get yelled at by Ginyu. He got the last remaining men to bury the Dragon Balls before flying off.

'Ah well there goes my show.'

After that it felt like at least a day passed before there was any change. The guys were just as bored as I was but I wasn't allowed to talk to them. I was stuck just playing more of Frieza's games. I was laying in bed when I was woken again by loud noises. Leaving the room I saw men running up and down the halls in a panic.

I heard some more screams as Vegeta came around the corner. He gave me an annoyed look as he scanned to not find the Dragon Balls just laying around like last time. Vegeta killed the last of the guards before walking in.

"You look like shit." I told him.

"Where are the Dragon Balls?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Last I saw them you threw them out the window."

While Frieza would tolerate me not stopping Vegeta. His leniency towards me would reach it's limit if I told him where they were.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He growled pulling me towards him.

"Why in the world would Frieza tell me where he hid them?" He gave me a long contemptuous look before releasing my arm.

"I guess you make a point. Where's the showers?"

I pointed down the hall, "Down that way. Try not to destroy anything else while your here." He gave me a smug look as he left the room.

'Well he hasn't killed me yet. I probably shouldn't push him but he's never been outright hostile towards me before. Besides Frieza should be back soon.' I stretched, refusing to let any of this get to me.

I went on a walk around the ship. It was difficult due to all the bodies.

'Maybe things aren't quiet as tame as I thought.' Anxiety started to creep in as I stepped over all the dead men lying around.

Vegeta came wandering in a new set of armor looking much better. He rolled his eyes at me before heading out of the ship. Wanting to know where he was heading I tried to follow him around the ship. Looking through the windows I saw him reach the Dragon Balls hiding spot.

Some short guy and a kid were digging them up. I couldn't see Vegeta but he was probably doing a terrible job at sneaking again. Two more guys flew in, one was the red guy from before while the other looked human. He was wearing some kind of orange jumpsuit but was wearing a scouter.

Now this whole time I've been stuck up in the ship I hadn't seen anything. I mean I've heard everyone is strong and stuff but despite the occasional blast and flying I hadn't really seen much of it. Now though I got an eye full of a fight. The fight drifted around the ship and out and around the area. It was definitely an interesting watch. If I didn't fear for my own safety I would have left to get a better look.

Turns out the guy in orange was Ginyu in a new body. The little guy, the kid, and Vegeta carried him into the ship.

"Who is she?" The kid asked.

"Don't worry about her. She's just Frieza's little pet. She's even weaker than baldy." The bald guy gave him an annoyed look.

"Sup guys." Looking them over I noticed a few familiar faces missing. "Vegeta where's Nappa and Radditz?"

"They're dead. Have been dead for a while." He walked passed me leading the injured guy to medical.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." I said sincerely.

"Don't be they were weak and they paid the price for it." I got angry at his utter lack of concern for his own people.

As we headed to medical we had to step over a lot of bodies.

"Don't mind the mess Vegeta has been redecorating." I gestured towards the large holes in the wall, "As you can see he's been installing a few windows to really open the space up." He glared at me as we reached medical.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Only when it's convenient."

"Would it be convenient to keep your life?" Vegeta's hand started to glow.

"Vegeta leave her alone. If you hurt her our truce is off." I turned, surprised to see the guy in orange defending me.

"Whatever, it's not like she matters." Vegeta and the guys dropped the man who Vegeta called Kakarot but the other two called Goku into a healing tank.

"So you're his kid?" I asked bowl cut.

"Yeah he's my dad. My names Gohan." I gave his head a little rub.

"You're adorable. I don't think I've even seen a kid in over well over a year now." I thought out loud. "And you are?"

"I'm Krillin." The bald guy with dots on his head proclaimed.

"Right. Well it's nice to meet you guys, even if you won't be around for long."

"What do you mean?"

"You know when Frieza get's back. He's gonna be furious and he's probably gonna take it out on you guys."

"Ignore her, Frieza's little slut doesn't understand how us Saiyans work."

"Do you always have to be such an asshole Vegeta? What did I ever do to you?" His attitude was really starting to grind my gears.

"Maybe if you didn't go strutting around like you own the place because Frieza is porking you, maybe you'd be a little more tolerable." He started to yell, because of course Vegeta can't talk to anyone without it ending up as a screaming match.

"What the fuck are you even going on about? Uh whatever. When you decide to grow up a bit come find me." I stormed off getting sick of Vegeta's constant stick up his ass.

I left and went back to Frieza's room. I sat there for a while just waiting.

'Once Frieza gets back it'll all go back to normal.' I sighed.

The bald guy came in wearing a new set of armor.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

"Do you need anything?"

I gave him a look, "I'm not a china doll. Just cause I'm weaker than you guys doesn't mean I'll shatter at the slightest pressure." His worrying was sweet, but annoying.

"Well in your condition I don't think you should be antagonizing Vegeta."

"My condition?" I questioned, really confused.

"You know, Vegeta just killed off a village of people so I don't think he really cares much about a baby."

"What?" I stuttered out stunned.

He looked just as confused for a moment till it dawned on him, "You didn't know? Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew. It's just I can sense it so I assumed you knew at this point."

'I'M PREGNANT. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE' I held my head in my hands as Krillin backed out of the room.

'What? There is no way that's true. Wait when was my last period? Shit it was months ago. But stress can delay it right. But why would he lie and tell me I'm pregnant? He doesn't have anything to gain from it.' I started to rock back and forth not even noticing the door open till a pair of feet were in front of me.

Looking up Vegeta was glaring down at me.

"What do you want?" I muttered out.

"I need to keep an eye on you." He lifted me up by my arm and started to drag me around.

Seeing as I'm not even strong compared to an average human there was no way I could stop Vegeta from dragging me around the ship.

"Why?" I grunted out as I tried to keep up with him.

"I might have some use for you against Frieza. So I need to make sure you don't escape."

"Really? Frieza doesn't give a shit about me. I doubt he would do anything and besides where am I gonna go? It's not like I got a lot of places to run too." He pulled me into medical.

"With you knocked up Frieza might hesitate and that's something I can use to my advantage." He pulled me onto his lap as he set some kind of alarm.

"Did everyone besides me know I was pregnant?" I huffed annoyed at being trapped on some other assholes lap.

He closed his eyes.

"If you sweat or drool on me I swear I will kick you in the dick." He gave a smirk before drifting off to nap in front of the tank holding his bestie.

I even started to doze off when Vegeta sprang up like he got bit in the ass.

"What the fuck man I just started to get to sleep." He once again started to drag me around.

"Those little shits. I'm gonna destroy them." Confused I looked outside.

"Whoa it's dark outside when did that happen?"

"Just shut up and come on." He pulled me out of the ship.

"Uh Vegeta, Frieza's gonna be real mad if he sees me out of the ship. So can you let me go?" Looking up there was a giant green dragon floating in the sky.

"Seriously Vegeta this isn't a good idea just let me go and we can..."

"SHUT UP." He yelled interrupting me before flying over to the dragon with me in tow.

Krillin and Gohan were there as well as some little green guy with antennas. Finally he let me go but we were on an island away from the ship, so I wasn't going anywhere. Vegeta started yelling at them for trying to make the wishes without him. But before he could get the green kid to grant him immortality the dragon disappeared and his balls turned to stone. Vegeta wasn't exactly too happy about that. He didn't have much time to get pissed about it because FINALLY Frieza showed up.

"Took you long enough."

"Pet what are you doing out of the ship?"

"Vegeta did it." I tattled.

And Vegeta didn't even get time to enact his stupid plan of holding me as a hostage before Frieza and him started fighting. Then Vegeta started going on about how he was a Super Saiyan. Frieza told him about how he killed Vegeta's dad because of course he did before transforming into a form like his fathers. Frieza picked me up to carry me around like a sack of potatoes.

"I'd thought you'd be surprised by this?" He commented as he started showing off by destroying the island we were on.

"Sorry your dad spoiled the whole transforming thing for me."

"Figures."

"Though it would have been nice to know I was pregnant."

"Oh yes I still haven't decided what I want to do about that."

'Cause why would I get a say in it?' I thought.

"Don't you think you should have mentioned that to me?" I asked annoyed.

"Well I wanted to make a decision first and since you still have about a year left I knew I had some time to think it over."

"A year how long do you think a pregnancy is supposed to be?" He shrugged at my alarm.

"My species gestate for 20 months."

"20 MONTHS. What are you guys elephants?" He gave an annoyed huff at that and decided to ignore my comment.

"But since my chance for immortality is gone I guess I'll keep it. Now if you'll excuse me I have some vermin to take care of." He dropped me off on another island before heading back to kill those guys.


	16. Chapter 16: The End

He started off by stabbing Krillen in the stomach with one of his horns with his usual level of sadism. I didn't turn away till he started fighting the kid. That was something I didn't want to watch especially since I can choose not too this time. If I had I would have watched as Frieza got his tail cut off by Krillin before flying off after him.

I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Vegeta, "What?" I did not like the look on his face.

I knew that look. It was the same look Frieza gets when he's planning.

"Vegeta," I started trying to keep him calm, "It's not going to work. You and I of all people know this plan isn't going to get you what you want." He grabbed me around the neck.

"We'll just see about that."

The tension grew awkward when it took some time for Frieza to get back. He stopped not far in front of Vegeta. Vegeta tightened his hold around my neck.

"Seriously Vegeta? You honestly think this will stop me from killing you?"

"I know right?" I muttered out.

"Shut up you." Vegeta growled out frustrated.

Vegeta went to blast Frieza to only get punched in the face. Releasing me Frieza used the remainder of his tail to grab me by the arm. Frieza slammed Vegeta into the ground before dropping me off on another island. He then wailed into Vegeta, poor guy wasn't gonna last much longer.

Then another green guy showed up and started to fight him. This one actually held his own pretty well. But at this point I was so far away it was hard to see who was who. That is till Frieza transformed again this time into some kind of Aliens reject. I swear I could hear that nasty ass cracking noise from here.

Now the green guy started to get his ass handed to him.

'Too bad I was starting to get a little hopeful that these guys might win.'

Somehow Gohan got healed up and took over the fight. It was amazing to see such a small kid pack that big of a punch.

'Maybe they do have a chance.' Frieza transformed yet again.

'How many of these does he have?' I thought as the dust cleared to reveal Frieza.

I must admit he didn't look too bad. He killed off the green kid first before Vegeta got it in his stupid head to fight him. And man poor Vegeta, It was looking bad for him out there.

'Well this went about as well as I expected.' I sighed, knowing it shouldn't take too much longer before Frieza got bored and finished them off.

Right when Frieza was getting around to killing Vegeta Goku showed back up. He started to fight him and bitch slapped Frieza's attacks like they were nothing. It was hard to tell from where I was but it looked like Vegeta finally said something to piss Frieza off and he finally killed him.

The blasts after that became such a danger I started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. After running along whatever small continent I was on it looked like I was finally out of their range.

'You know I think Frieza's really lost it on this one.' I watched him fight Goku, mostly it was a light show from this distance.

'Could Frieza really lose this? I mean I never considered than anyone could actually destroy that monster.' I walked with no real destination in mind.

I saw buildings up ahead. They were heavily damaged and it wasn't long till I came upon the dead. I could hear the loud booms of their fighting behind me. Wanting to just get away from them I went into one of the houses and just tried to shut everything out.

'What am I gonna do? If Frieza wins I'll still be his pet and have his kid. But if he loses…..I don't know what I'll do.' I hardly noticed that the fighting had died down.

It was only when the dead villagers outside started standing up did I actually move. Looking outside the sky was dark again. Once out of the door I saw that dragon way in the distance. The once dead Namekians looked just as confused as I was about their rising. It was only a matter of moments till I blinked and it was all gone.

I was frozen for several moments. The grass below me was green, the sky was blue. All of the villagers that had just risen from the dead were there. Looking around there were a lot of Namekians. I saw Gohan in the distance talking to a woman. Walking towards them without thought I realized she was human.

'Are we….no it can't be. How did we end up…..home.' I touched one of the trees as a warm breeze wafted through the air.

Crouching down I sat under it. No one really paid me any mind. They were happy to be alive and with their families once again. My eyes locked onto Vegeta in the distance. He either didn't see me or didn't care that I was there. Gohan looked happy to be home.

'But I don't feel anything.'

Their celebrating was getting to me so I wandered off.

'Is Frieza really gone? What do I do now?'

I walked through the forest not really caring where I was going.

"HEY" I heard behind me.

Turning around I saw Gohan headed my way.

"Hi Gohan." He looked worried.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked grabbing me by the hand.

"I don't know Gohan." I sighed out.

I felt more tired than I ever have.

"If you want you can sleep over at my house. I'll need to ask my mom first but I think you'll be able to." I smiled at him.

'Will this kid be like him? Or like their father?' I hadn't even thought about whether I wanted to go through with it or not.

"That's very sweet Gohan." I patted him on the head. "But right now I just wanna be alone for a bit ok? I'll join you in a bit." He still looked a little worried but respected my wishes and flew off.

'Could I go back home? What would my family say? God what did they think happened to me?' That was gonna be a shit show for sure.

Kids were never very high on my to do list. Now I had to make a real decision for the first time in over a year.

'Frieza wanted them but only for some twisted legacy thing.' I gave my belly a rub. 'If I'm gonna keep them then it should be because I want them.' I started to walk back.

But I wasn't sure if I wanted the baby or not. I haven't been allowed to think about what I wanted for over a year. Anxiety started to build up and radiate out of my belly and into my limbs. Tears were trying to break through. Reaching up I ran my fingers across the collar on my neck. I tried to rip it off but it wouldn't budge.

By the time I made it back I was sobbing. My hands were sore from trying to pull the collar off my throat.

"Is this her Gohan?" The woman with blue hair started, "Are you alright?" She rubbed my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"I need it off. But it won't move." I mumbled out.

She looked over my collar.

"Hold on a minute I think I know what to do." She left and came back rather shortly. "Now hold still."

I couldn't see what she was doing but I felt a warmth along the collar that grew down right burning as it ran down the side of it. When it stopped I felt it loosen up, giving it a pull I felt it start to leave my neck. But it got snagged at the jewels. I started to panic and a fresh wave of tears poured out.

"Let me see it. You just need to breath ok." I took her advice as her hands ran along the collar.

She started to work it off slowly. I felt the once warm metal cool as it was pulled off my neck. Once she had finished I looked at it to see three large holes where the gems were. Gently feeling my neck I touched around the gems to find they were in my flesh.

"Man they're really stuck in there. I'm gonna be honest I don't think we'll be able to get those out. They are awfully close to your jugular to risk pulling them out." I was able to hold back the next wave with a few deep breaths.

"Hey my mom said you can come over if you want." Gohan said running up all excited. "Are you ok?"

I gave him a smile with my puffy face, "You know what I think I'll be alright." I ruffled up his bowl cut wondering what my kid would look like.


End file.
